Convergence
by Robert Teague
Summary: The Mirta Chronicles Book V Mirta is back at Alfea for her senior year while Flora and Lucy cope with problems on Linphea. But an evil conspiracy will bring them back together in an unexpected way...
1. Chapter 1

Convergence

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Winx Club fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to "The Linphea Connection", starting a few months later.

Chapter One

As she went to and fro in her room packing to leave for Alfea, Mirta thought back on her life over the last year and a half.

She had been legally disowned by her parents for becoming a Fairy, but was taken in and adopted by the Winx Club member Flora's. She was now living with them on Linphea.

Near the end of her junior year she, Timmy from Red Fountain (and Tecna's boyfriend) and her best friend Lucy had gone to the dead planet Bekisan to prevent a Coven of Witches from getting a powerful weapon. They succeeded but lost the weapon, and along the way she had earned her Enchantix form by saving Lucy's life.

And just a couple of months ago she had become Flora's assistant as her sister was now Guardian Fairy. They had enlisted Lucy's help with a strange fire, and now she was a member of the staff as well.

Lucy had found an apartment in town and was settling in nicely. The fame she had gotten by helping Flora was reflecting on her, and she was enjoying it very much.

But the best thing of all was Brannan, her boyfriend. He had arrested her for being an unregistered Witch when she first arrived with Flora. But now they were getting closer, and she was really happy. Her life couldn't get much better.

She paused. "Better not think that too loudly; that's tempting Fate..."

She smiled and went back to packing. While she would miss being here and her job and her boyfriend, it was important to finish her Fairy education, a fact recognized by everyone involved.

wcwcwc

At the transfer station the goodbyes were both tearful and happy. Lucy broke Witch's Decorum to give her a brief hug in front of everyone, but they were polite enough not to say anything. One of their long-term goals was getting Lucy to relax and trust them, and they didn't want to upset her when she did things in a non-Witch manner and they made comments about it.

Her last goodbye was with Brannan, and that was the most painful parting of all. He promised to come visit her when he got a chance (or an invitation).

With a final wave she disappeared from Linphea and appeared in Magix.

wcwcwc

She caught the bus to Alfea, sitting by herself and watching the trees go by. While reluctant to leave home, she was also looking forward to her senior year. Zing had gone back to the Pixie Village to rest and reconnect with the others, but she would find her bonded Fairy when it was time.

Suddenly someone sat down by her. Looking over she found it was Elanor, who was also a returning senior. After Mirta had gotten her Enchantix and her light magic became greater than her dark, several Fairies had become much more friendly. Elanor had been with them, but was too shy to make the first move, so Mirta had had to break the ice and they had become friends.

She had dark blue hair and lighter blue eyes, and brown skin. She wore reading glasses when she needed to. She was also a couple of inches taller than Mirta. The base of her power was Bad Luck, and she was from the realm Delona. Others were sometimes nervous in her presence because of her power.

"Hi, Mirta, good to see you!" said Elanor, softly. She smiled shyly.

"Hey, you too!" she replied, "Looking forward to senior year?"

"Yeah, a lot..." was the reply.

"To quote Ms. Faragonda, 'what are your goals this year?'" asked Mirta, grinning.

"I want to get my Enchantix this year," she replied.

"Not every Fairy succeeds," said Mirta.

"I know. But I was hoping to be in line for a Guardian Fairy post someday," she replied.

Mirta smiled. "I can tell you from experience it's both challenging and fulfilling," she said.

Elanor looked at her sharply. "Really? How do you know?"

"My sister Flora is the Guardian Fairy of Linphea, you know," she said, and Elanor nodded, "Well, I'm her assistant and we go on missions together."

"Wow. that's great! I'm happy for you," said Elanor with a smile.

"Thanks," said Mirta. "It gives a wonderful feeling to help people and plants and animals."

They rode in silence for a few minutes, then Elanor asked, "Who do you think will be back this year?"

"Oh, uh, I hadn't thought about it, actually," said Mirta, "I just want it to be a good year!"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," said Elanor, "Alfea coming up!"

wcwcwc

They joined the excited throng of Fairies, new and returning, in the quad. Ms. Griselda was at her post, checking them all in.

"Mirta of Linphea! Good to see you!" said the Head of Discipline, "I've heard many great things about you on Linphea, and I expect you to keep it up here!" She checked off Mirta's name with a flourish.

"I'll do my best, ma'am," she replied.

"Elanor of Delona... welcome back!" she put down a check.

"Thanks, ma'am, good to be back!" she replied.

Griselda took another look at her clipboard. "Mirta, Ms. Faragonda would like to see you in her office as soon as you can."

Mirta looked at Elanor, then back at Griselda. "Yes, Ma'am... do you know what it's about?"

"Yes, I do, but you need to talk to her," was the answer.

"I'll do that," said Mirta, "Oh, here she comes."

After the mandatory welcome speeches from Griselda and Ms. Faragonda, they were all released to find their quarters, but Ms. Faragonda had noticed Mirta in the crowd, and called her aside.

"I'll see you later, Elanor," she said to her friend.

"Okay, good luck..." said Elanor, uncertainly, but turned toward the dorm part of the building.

wcwcwc

In Ms. Faragonda's office, Mirta was offered a seat. Griselda had stayed behind to keep an eye on things.

"Mirta, I'm very glad you're here this year," said Faragonda. "I have a huge favor to ask you, but if you don't want to do it, I'll understand."

"I'm willing to listen, Ma'am," replied the Fairy of Pumpkins.

"Good. As you know, as students pass though the school year, we encourage them to make friends and form bonds," she started.

Mirta nodded.

"I know you have friends, but haven't bonded with any of them," said Faragonda.

"Yeah, I've been an outcast both here and at Cloud Tower," replied Mirta. Faragonda looked about ready to object, so she added, "I don't mind, really... you can't force somebody to be your friend. And I've got Flora and Lucy at home."

"That's true," said Faragonda, "This year there are five other students like that. But rather than place them where they would be uncomfortable for another year, I want to ask if you would mind rooming with them."

"Hmmm... An outcast to take care of other outcasts, huh?" Mirta smiled to show the teacher she wasn't serious. "I have an idea who they are, but would you confirm it?" asked Mirta.

The Headmistress nodded. "Elanor of Delona, Trasundah of Downland, Luna of Caron, and Priscilla of Bronn. You, Elanor, Priscilla and Luna are the only seniors this year."

Mirta looked thoughtful. "Thought so... That's quite a handful, and going to be a real challenge."

"You'll take it on, then?" asked Faragonda.

Mirta grinned. "Sure. Make the year more interesting."

"I had hoped you were up for it," said Faragonda, with a smile and relief in her voice. "One more thing. As seniors, I might be sending you on missions."

"Who is the fifth?" asked Mirta.

"Kansa of Ektar," was the reply. "It's been predicted she'll have problems, and I feel the five of you will be the best to help her."

Mirta smiled. "Thanks, Ma'am. I know what's going on. You're hoping we'll bond and make another Winx Club."

Faragonda looked shocked for a second, then smiled. "You're the first student Fairy to figure that out."

Mirta smirked. "Being a Witch has its advantages. They look deeper into situations than Fairies tend to, and I remember Deception class. What's the reasoning behind it?"

"It's been known for many, many years that four Fairies whose powers are an Elemental set tend to make deep bonds and are very effective as a unit, so we encourage it by rooming them together," said Faragonda, "But the Winx girls are an exception with how strong the bonds are."

"But I know their powers, and we don't form such a set," said Mirta.

"True. This is a bit of an experiment, to see how far the bonding goes," answered Faragonda.

Mirta nodded her understanding. "Okay, then, and I can guess you want me to keep all this to myself." She stood up.  
"Please," said Faragonda.

"I will. See you later, Ma'am," said Mirta, and took her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

While Mirta was talking to Ms. Faragonda, three of her roommates had found their quarters. Inside they located their specific rooms and left their luggage in the closets. Then they sat on the couch in the common room.

Luna had straight, dark forest-green hair that ended just above her shoulders, matching eye color, and was from Caron. Priscilla had dark red hair not much longer and brown eyes. She was from Bronn. Kansa had white hair, medium gray eyes, and light gray skin. She was from Ektar.

After introductions, they made small talk while waiting for the others.

Mirta found Elanor still looking for her room. The shy girl brightened after hearing who else she would be with. Her roommates last year had been too noisy and rowdy for her, and they didn't like her because she wouldn't join them. The very idea of threatening them with bad luck would never occur to her, so it was an uncomfortable year.

They walked together to the suite, and went in without knocking. Greeting and being greeted, they joined the others on the couch.

"Well, this is five of us," said Priscilla, "Just have to wait for the last one."

A few minutes later there was a knock and the door opened. The Fairy standing there was covered in a loose-fitting cloak and hood that was bright red with yellow trim. She pulled back her hood and smiled, nodding at them.

"Hi, Trasundah!" said Mirta, "I'm kinda surprised to see you, after all the complaining you did last year."

The Downlander shuddered. "It's still too warm and dry here for my tastes, not to mention bright. But it's important to the Downland Kingdom that I graduate, so here I am."

She was the first Downlander to attend Alfea, and distantly related to Princess Amentia. She was a junior, and had earned her wings only at the end of the last year. She was a little taller than the others, with pale yellow skin, black hair, and large amber eyes.

Mirta pointed toward a door. "You've got a room by yourself, so you can adjust it the way you like it."

"Wonderful," she replied. "Oh, hi, Elanor, I didn't see you there," said Trasundah, nodding. "Priscilla, Luna, I guess you're happy to be in the same dorm this year?" She sat by Mirta, who scooted over a bit.

"You know it," said both at the same time.

"The rest of us know each other, so let's introduce ourselves to Kansa," said Mirta. "I'm Mirta, the Fairy of Pumpkins."

"She got her Enchantix last year," said Priscilla.

Kansa's eyes were wide. "You're an Enchantix Fairy?"

Mirta nodded, turning a bit red in the process. She didn't like making a big deal of it.

"She also assists the Guardian Fairy of Linphea," put in Trasundah. "If I remember right, Luna, you're Water, and Pri you're Air. Right?"

"Yep," said Luna, "We spent the summer together, practicing and seeing how our powers can converge. We learned a lot on our own."

"I have the power of the Chelzan crystals that grow near my home," said Trasundah.

"My power base is Bad Luck," said Elanor, and fell silent, embarrassed to call attention to herself.

"What's your power, Kansa?" asked Mirta.

The freshman girl looked at her lap and muttered something.

"Sorry?" asked Luna.

"I- I-" Kansa stopped talking, looking very unhappy.

"What's wrong?" asked Mirta.

A flush appeared on Kansa's ashen skin. "I knew this would come out sooner or later." She looked at them, prepared to lose some potential friends. "Decay."

She got four confused looks and one knowing look in return.

"Decay? What do you mean?" asked Priscilla.

"My power accelerates things breaking down," clarified the girl.

At the still-confused looks she got, Kansa sighed. "Okay, I'll demonstrate." From a pocket she pulled out a steel ball bearing about the size of a marble. She put it down on the coffee table, and all eyes were on it. "You might as well understand what you're going to be afraid of."

She took a deep breath and held her palm toward it. "Entropy!" she said. No visible magic came forth from her hand, but the ball bearing suddenly rusted, and over the course of a few seconds broke down into a tiny pile of iron.

Four sets of wide eyes moved from the ex-bearing to the girl who had made it change. Trasundah smiled and stayed silent.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" said Elanor.

"Me too!" said Priscilla and Luna at the same time.

Mirta looked at it closely. "Incredible! Can you do this to anything?"

Reluctantly, Kansa nodded. She didn't trust her voice right now, waiting for the obvious question.

"Including... living things?" asked Luna.

"Yes." Kansa looked at them with anger in her eyes. "Do you all fear and hate me now? Are you going to say I should be going to Cloud Tower instead of Alfea?"

The other five looked at Kansa like she had suddenly grown another head.

"I don't understand," said Priscilla, "Why would we hate you, or be afraid?"

"Or want you to go to Cloud Tower?" put in Luna.

"Well, that's what everyone who sees what I can do says!" she said, suddenly uncertain. These girls weren't acting like everyone else always had. She looked down. "I hate my power."

"Are you kidding? That's a great power!" said Luna.

"I can think of some things I'd like to do that to!" said Priscilla.

"Me too," said Mirta, having a 'Witch-flashback' and thinking of her ex-family.

"Decay is a natural thing," said Trasundah, "Where I live it happens far more rapidly than here because of the environment. You won't find me hating you."

Tears began rolling down Kansa's cheeks. "Y-you don't hate me? Really...?"

All five girls immediately went to her and began to comfort her.

"We all know what it's like to be an outcast. I was a Witch before I transferred here. I only had one friend at Cloud Tower, and very few here. I wouldn't reject you just on the basis of what you can do," said Mirta.

"I'm usually ignored and forgotten because I don't say much, or push myself into the limelight," said Elanor. "Others are sometimes afraid of my power, which is Bad Luck."

"I suppose I'm too different culturally," said Trasundah.

Priscilla and Luna exchanged a glance. "We're kinda outcasts too."

"You? Why?" asked Kansa.

"Pri and I got really close really fast when we first met," said Luna, "So to some people that makes us lesbians. We're not, though. We are just very compatible and comfortable with each other. Our powers mesh well, and we miss each other when we aren't together."

Mirta blushed. "I gotta admit that's what I thought too. But it's also none of my business, and embracing differences is part of being a Fairy."

"Besides, Kansa, with a power like that, I'd rather be your friend than your enemy!" said Priscilla.

"PRI!" said the other four in unison.

"Sorry..." the Air Fairy was immediately contrite.

"That's okay, I'm used to it," said Kansa.

"Well, you're gonna have to get un-used to it!" said Mirta, "I'll be there for you if you need me."

"And me," said Elanor. She leaned forward toward Kansa, put her hands on the chair's arms and looked her in the eyes. "I'm your friend now."

"We all are," added Mirta, and got agreements from everyone.

Kansa was trying to control her tears, and smiled. "Thank you all. I feel much better now. And I'll support all of you if you need me."

"I might take you up on that," said Trasundah.

"You said you were a Witch?" asked Kansa, looking at Mirta on her left.

Mirta nodded. "I transferred after the Alfea War a couple of years ago."

"We've known her since she transferred," said Elanor.

Kansa looked thoughtful. "Do you think I should be a Witch?"

"You COULD be," answered Mirta, "And probably be one of the most powerful ever. But I don't think you don't have the attitude for it."

"I don't understand," said Kansa.

"Do you like to brag, or put yourself first?" asked Mirta. "Are you always confident, even proud, in public?"

"No..." was the reply.

"Do you prefer being alone or with friends?" asked the half-Witch.

"Friends," was the immediate answer, "But I've never had many to be with."

"There you go. Witches tend to be loners, and Fairies to be gregarious," said Mirta. "Your temperament is Fairy."

"Oohhh... big word," said Luna.

"It means 'be with other people'," explained Mirta, eyeing the Water Fairy.

"I'm the same way," added Elanor, "Some people think my bad luck powers are evil. But I have learned and thought of ways to use them for good."

Kansa smiled. "I see. So now I can defend being a Fairy. Thanks!"

"I'm speaking from experience, here," said Mirta, "But you don't need to defend it. It's your decision, and nobody else's business."

The ashen-skinned girl thought to herself, 'If I can find friends like this, I might just come to love this school!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Flora watched her adopted sister Mirta and pixie Zing vanish from the Transfer Station platform with a sad smile on her face. She was going to miss her, even knowing that, in a relative sense, she wasn t that far away. A phone call, chat room, email, even a visit, wouldn't be hard to do. But not having Mirta by her side, helping and supporting her, left a hole in her heart.

She looked at Lucy, a Witch who was Mirta's best friend and Flora's employee, and could tell by her expression she felt the same way. She chose not to comment, though.

"Let's go to work, Lucy," she said gently.

The tall young woman nodded, and turned toward the street, Flora and the others following.

Brannan said goodbye and headed off in the direction of the police station.

Parting ways with her parents and sister Rose, the two walked in silence to the Guardian Building. It was a two story stone edifice covered with ivy and surrounded by trees. They went through the wooden door and found Mari, the secretary, waiting.

"Nothing pending," she reported with a smile.

"Thank you," replied Flora, and headed for her office. She sat at her desk and looked out over the street. It had been several months and she was still in awe that SHE was now the Guardian Fairy of Linphea. She turned to her desk computer to finish typing a report.

Lucy went into the laboratory, where she was working on a potion that would discourage a particularly fast-growing vine from covering a grove where a rare flower grew. The potion was based on dark magic, and she had been having trouble finding an ingredient to substitute for another that would have caused the vine to mutate. She had thought of one just that morning.

Lucy studied the list of ingredients for the control potion. She hadn't started making it yet, as it had been drilled into her at Cloud Tower that starting a potion without everything at hand was a bad idea. Sometimes a partial mix could create unexpected, and unwanted, effects.

She checked the handwritten list of ingredients against the one in the spell book to be sure she had made an accurate copy. She hadn't become the top student by being careless, even if potions had been her worst subject. That training was paying off now. She had a good, steady job at a VERY nice salary, and could actually use her dark magic for it. She knew of only a few Witches who could boast of that.

Okay, everything was listed, and she already knew what needed to be substituted to make the desired formula. She took the spell book back to the Library and put it in place. Another thing drilled into her was keeping books safe from magic potions being created. She would come get it if she needed to, but the formula was pretty simple.

At the computer in the lab she checked the ingredients inventory and found almost everything was available in the storage room. She checked the ones wanted, and the amounts, and entered a command that would transfer everything from Storage to the Lab by a techno magic spell.

This one missing item was going to be a problem, though, she could already tell. The substitute ingredient called for was maab beans. They were rather obscure and rarely used in potions, but absolutely essential for this one because there was nothing else that could be used.

Calling up the Plant Database, she did a search and found the beans DID grow on Linphea. That was a break, but then a real problem showed up. They grew only in a mountainous region near the equator, and there was no transfer station any closer than a thousand miles away.

Even arranging for and using a transport leaf at the other end it would be a five or six day expedition. Once there the beans would have to be found and acquired, and there was no way of knowing what obstacles and problems would arise.

Lucy sat back and sighed. She would have to tell Flora and get her to make a decision. Was the problem with the vines worth the trouble? Time wasn't a factor; the locals had been controlling the vine by hand and could continue to do so.

She left the Lab and went to her own office to do paperwork.

wcwcwc

For lunch Lucy went to a small cafe she had found near her apartment. The food was excellent, and they made an iced tea from a local mint-like plant that she was becoming addicted to.

Other people, knowing she was a Witch, generally left her alone, which suited her fine. A couple of policemen who also ate there regularly came in and nodded as they passed her table. She nodded back but didn't speak. No sense in having the local authorities upset with her, but that didn't mean she wanted their company.

"Mind if I join you?" came a voice unexpectedly a minute later. She looked up to see Mirta's boyfriend Brannon. Giving a silent sigh she gestured to the other chair, which he took.

She waited until the waitress took his order before saying, "What's up?" Now that she had gotten to know him a bit, she had relaxed Witch's Decorum. Besides, he was the liaison between the police and the Guardian Fairy's office.

"I wanted to let you know that your suggestions for improving the Witch registration process have all been implemented, and work great," he replied.

She nodded. "Doing it privately instead of in front of the whole department will allow Witches to keep their dignity and pride. That's very important to us."

"I see that now," he said, taking a drink of his beverage. "Your help has been invaluable."

She frowned. "Wait a sec... have you already registered a Witch with the new system?"

He nodded. "One came through an hour ago. Gave us absolutely no trouble at all."

She tilted her head at him. "Huh. I posted a notice of the changes on the Realm Wide Web's Witch Announcement Board only yesterday."

"It worked, that's what's important," he answered.

His food arrived and they ate in silence.

"So... do you know the Witch's name?" she finally asked.

"No, I didn't do the registration," he answered.

She nodded and paid her bill while he did the same. He was tempted to pay hers too, but had learned better than that. The first time he offered she hadn't gotten angry, but quietly explained that many Witches saw that as an insult, an implication they were dependent on others.

They parted company outside the cafe, heading back toward their respective jobs.

wcwcwc

As she headed back toward the Guardian Fairy Building, another voice intruded on her thoughts.

"Excuse me, aren't you Lucy the Witch?" it asked.

She stopped and turned to the voice. "Yes, I am. What do you want?" A boy in his early teens stood there, looking at her. She could tell he was nervous about speaking to her, but was doing it anyway. The idea of scaring him off passed through her thoughts, but curiosity overrode it.

"I- I wondered if you could do something for me," he said.

"I'd have to know what it is, first," she replied, "And I charge for my services."

"I see," he said.

Lucy studied him carefully. Mention of money seemed to discourage him a bit, but then a new determination came out.

"I want you to hex my brother. He's been blaming me for everything that goes wrong for years, and I'm tired of it," he explained.

"Family problems," she thought, "Just what I don't need to be involved with." Something about him looked a bit 'off' to her, so she decided to take a gamble.

She smirked at him. "Give me a break. I can tell from here you're guilty of everything you've ever been accused of. Do yourself a favor and stop, and then you won't have a problem."

He reacted with anger flashing across his face. Then he became sly.

"Bingo," she thought.

"Well, if you can't do it... I'd heard you were a really powerful Witch. Guess you're just a wimp," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hah! Think you can take me with that kind of reverse psychology? Get real and grow up, kid!"

He opened his mouth to make a retort.

"Uh-uh-uh!" she said, stopping him. She raised a hand and a black ball of magic with a green edge appeared. "You've already insulted me twice. One more wrong word will do it for you."

Suddenly beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he realized he might have gone too far. "Uh... I'm sorry. I'll leave now." And he took off down the sidewalk as fast as he could run.

Lucy grinned and allowed the ball to vanish.

The people around her who had been watching gave a sigh of relief. But one caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After walking a block, Lucy suddenly remembered there was a magic shop on the next street over. Maybe they had some maab beans. She changed course for the shop.

She had been in it only twice before, neither time finding much of interest. The bells over the door rang as she went inside, but nobody greeted her.

Going over to the Potion Ingredients section she found it in alphabetical order. She was actually impressed with the variety of plants and extracts the small shop had available. She noted that sokama berries were not among them. Finding a jar labeled "Maab Beans" she discovered it was empty.

"May I help you?" asked a male voice behind her.

"You're out of maab beans," she said, not turning, "Are you going to get any more anytime soon?"

"Actually, we've been out for some time now. Our supplier hasn't been by, but I expect her here within the next twenty days," was the reply.

"Oh. Too bad, I would have bought a fair amount for the Guardian Fairy's use," she said. Establishing herself as being with Flora's office right off the bat could give her an edge in any future dealings with this shop.

"Sorry. Is there a substitute you could use?" he asked.

"No, it's for..." she turned to look at the shopkeeper, and her voice trailed off.

He was maybe five or six years her senior, but obviously not native Linphean. He had short black hair and gray eyes,and small glasses perched on his nose. He was wearing a pale yellow robe with blue trim that fell to the floor, and a pendant with a softly glowing blue crystal. His face was rounded, and could only be described as 'ordinary'. Laugh lines were visible as well. He was also as tall as she was.

"For what?" he prompted, staring back at her.

"...a potion to control a vine. But I don't want any mutations," she finished.

"Oh, you're going to use Skeezak's Potion?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well, then, you do have a problem, since maab beans are the only safe substitute for the kanna leaf," he said, thinking. Then he smiled. "I'm Ygor, by the way, a Wizard." He was thinking 'She's as tall as me, and there's something intriguing about the shape of her face...'

"Lucy, I'm a Witch," she responded. Magic users who were from different schools found it best to establish their specialty with a new acquaintance right away. Problems could arise from misunderstandings or assumptions of what the other already knows.

"Lucy... Oh, Linphea's first Resident Witch! Glad to meet you!" he smiled, which softened the lines of his face. "I've been here for years, and never thought I'd ever see such a thing happen."

Lucy smiled. Her fame was preceding her. "Flora thought it was a good idea, and I'm best for the job." She gestured around. "I've been in here a couple of times, but haven't seen you before."

He shrugged. "I've been off-planet, and my cousin was running the place. He went home when I got back."

"I see..." she replied. There was another important item missing in the Office supplies, she remembered. "What about Chelzan crystal?"

He brightened. "Now THAT I'm pretty sure we have. Follow me." He turned and went over to the other side of the shop.

As they approached the shelves of crystals she felt an invisible resistance that became stronger the closer she got. "Do you have a barrier up?" she asked, stopping. She could muscle her way through it, but it wasn't wise to let others know the full extent of your power.

"Huh?" he asked, startled. He made a circular motion with his hand and the air took on a red tinge. Embarrassed he closed his hand and the red vanished. Lucy felt the resistance stop. "Sorry. I guess my cousin put that up while I was away. I'll have to ask him about it."

"You do that," she said, shortly.

After a second she walked over to the shelves and looked them over. Again she was impressed with the variety of crystals available. Spotting the Chelzan crystal she took a closer look. These were pale green, and there was too much light in the shop to see the crystal's natural green glow. But they were perfect five-sided spires nearly a foot long and a couple of inches across at the base.

"Mmmm... these are nice, but way too big," she said.

He squatted down to some small square drawers below the shelves, and after a moment's looking pulled out one. It was half filled with small Chelzan crystals that would be perfect for a number of magic spells.

She squatted down with him and picked up several. She held them to the light, checking for flaws. Just then she remembered something important. She put the crystals back and stood up. He did the same a moment later.

"I just remembered, I don't know who the Guardian Fairy's office contracts with for magic supplies. I'd better not buy anything until I know," she explained. She would never say 'get permission', since that would be admitting she answered to someone else.

He nodded his understanding. "That's okay. I'll be here, when and if you need something."

Lucy smiled. She was starting to like this guy. Once they decide they want something, Witches didn't wait to go for it. "There's a Broken Bones concert on Gonja in three days. Want to go?" she asked.

He laughed, "As a matter of fact, I've already got tickets! I was going to take my cousin, but he had to leave. I would most definitely like to go with you."

"Great! I love that band," she said.

"Me too. I've got most of their CDs, but this is my first concert," he said.

"Be my third. I have someone who usually goes to concerts with me, but she's at school now," said Lucy. "I'll buy your extra ticket."

"Be right back." He went into the back of the shop where she heard him go up the wooden stairs. After a pause he came back down, a ticket in hand.

"I'll meet you at the Transfer Station at 2 P.M. in three days," she said, handing him money for the ticket.

"Works for me," he replied, slipping the bills into a pocket. He was well aware of the rules of Witches Decorum, and knew better than to try and pay for a first date. "I'll let you know when my supplier comes in." At her blank look he added, "For the maab beans?"

"OH! Yes, do that," she replied. "I need to get back to the office, so I'll see you." She left quickly before she could embarrass herself further.

"See you..." he said to the closing door.

wcwcwc

Back at the Guardian Building, Lucy went straight to Flora's office, where she found the Fairy finishing her own lunch.

Flora listened carefully as Lucy explained about the missing crystals and beans, then nodded. "I don't know who we contract with either. That would be Mari's department," she said.

"What about the vines?" asked the Witch.

Flora sighed. "Like you said, it isn't critical, and it would be a lot of trouble to go get them. So let's check with our supplier first, and if they don't have any, wait for that shop to get them."

"All right," Lucy agreed, and started to stand up.

"Has something happened?" asked Flora with a smile, "You seem to be happy today."

Lucy sat back down. Flora was her boss, but beyond that was her friend. The Flower Fairy was very perceptive, and Lucy knew she would get caught if she lied. She had relaxed Decorum with Flora, and also knew she wouldn't be pressed if she didn't answer. Finally, Flora would keep whatever she was told to herself.

"Ygor, the shop owner, and I are going to the Broken Bones concert," she said.

"Oh, that should be fun. Hope you have a great time!" was the answer.

Lucy smiled, and this time did stand up. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Several days later the student Fairies were settling into routines. They ate breakfast together, then walked to the classroom section of the campus where they parted ways until the noon break. The four seniors had classes together, while Kansa joined other freshmen and Trasundah went with the juniors. But despite the separation, they were fast bonding into a unit, as the teachers (and Mirta) had hoped.

"You okay?" Mirta asked Kansa, "You look kinda scared."

"I've got Palladium first," said Kansa, "He's going to evaluate our base powers today, and I really don't want to have all the others see."

"Maybe you can ask him to evaluate you separately," said Luna.

Kansa shook her head. "He knows what my power is, and has already told me I'm not getting any special treatment."

"Want me to talk to him?" asked Mirta.

"No," sighed Kansa, "He also told me the same thing you have; not to be ashamed of my power." She looked at the circle of Fairies she considered friends. "Your support has helped a lot. I don't... hate it as much as I did."

"Good," said Trasundah, "It's part of you, and you need to find the best ways of using it. This is a big step in that direction."

"I guess..." was the answer.

"You can't know how others will react," said Elanor, "So the best thing is not to worry about it." She smiled at the freshman encouragingly, "Experience talking here. Now go show 'em what you're made of!"

Priscilla stared at Elanor. "Rot and decay?"

All six of them cracked up, Kansa laughing hardest of all. She waved them goodbye, and headed for class.

wcwcwc

Palladium's class convened in the arena of the Dragonfire Tower, where major testing took place. Various targets and unidentified machines sat waiting.

"All right, we're going to evaluate your base powers, and get an idea of what you know about it," he explained. "There are a number of objects you will use your power on, some of them sitting still, other attacking you. Don't worry about damage, this is a test for you. We'll go in alphabetical order. Astra, you're first."

Kansa sat a little apart from the others and watched as the other Fairies were tested, still dreading her turn.

"Kansa, you're up," said Palladium at last.

"Courage," she thought, "My friends are expecting me to do well." She got up and went to the floor.

Palladium gestured at a steel sphere about a foot across that lifted off the ground and flew straight at her. She yelped and ducked, the ball missing her by inches.

As everyone laughed, the teacher grinned. "That's one way of doing it, but we're here to evaluate your magic, not your gymnastics skills." He gestured again, and the sphere turned and headed for her again.

This time she held her palms toward the hurtling object. "Entropy!" she shouted.

The sphere turned rust-brown as it headed for her, and began to dissolve. By the time it got to within three feet of her it was a mass of rusty dust that spread out and around her. When it settled out she stood untouched in the center of the sphere's remains.

There was dead silence from the other students, who were wide-eyed at the display.

"Very good, Kansa," said Palladium, "I see you already have good control and knowledge of a basic defense." He made some notes on a clipboard. "You may sit. Marti, you're up."

As she sat down where she had been, the nearby students moved slightly away from her, looking at her from the corners of their eyes.

"Witch!" hissed one.

Kansa's head snapped in her direction, eyes wide. "Wh- what are you..."

"You destroyed that sphere! Fairies don't do that! You're a Witch!" said the other.

"I am NOT!" retorted Kansa, "Just because I have an unusual power..."

"Leave her alone, Astra," said another girl, Tia.

"NO! She shouldn't be here!" said Astra, "Why don't you transfer to Cloud Tower, where you belong?"

Kansa's temper flared. "Look here, you! It's not your place to judge where I should go to school! And what do you know about what Fairies do? You're a freshman too!"

"I know enough not to destroy things!" said the other.

"Let me show you what else I can destroy..." said the ashen-skinned girl, standing up.

"KANSA!" shouted Palladium, "Calm down! Astra, leave her alone! That's an order!"

Astra turned away, crossing her arms.

Kansa sat down heavily, suddenly realizing what she almost did. Tears appeared and she fled to the locker room. Nobody, not even Tia who defended her, followed.

wcwcwc

After class Palladium called her back in.

"Kansa, I thought you were going to hurt that girl," he said.

She looked down, red cheeked and tears appearing in her gray eyes. "No, I was going to ruin her clothes. I'm sorry."

"It could have been very bad if you made a mistake, casting that spell while angry," said Palladium, "You need to keep your temper under control."

"I know, it's always been a problem for me. Isn't there some kind of spell or potion that will help?" she asked.

"Mind and emotion control is not used by Fairies. One of the goals here is to improve yourself, be better than those who oppose you," he replied.

"So I'm on my own, then?" asked Kansa.

"Of course not. We teachers can and will help if you need it," he assured her, "And your friends will too. Self-improvement is always hard," he said, sympathetically, "Starting with the fact we don't feel we need improving. We all have to be aware of our flaws, and not let them control us."

She sighed.

"You're already aware you have a temper, and know you need to control it. That's half the battle." He studied the pale girl. "Ask your friends to keep an eye on you, and calm you down when you need it."

Kansa looked thoughtful. "I hadn't thought of that." She looked at him. "We're becoming really close friends, even if I'm a couple of years younger than them. I guess I can trust them to make that kind of judgment."

"Absolutely! Fairies learn to trust and rely on each other. It's one of their biggest strengths," he said. Just then the bell rang. "You'd better get to your next class."

"Thanks, Professor, I'll talk to them at noon," she replied, and left the room.

wcwcwc

At lunch they sat together at a table that they were beginning to think of as "theirs". Glares from Astra and several other Fairies from Palladium's class went unnoticed.

"I've got a favor to ask," said Kansa.

"Sure," said Mirta. "Ask away."

"You know I've got a temper. I want you all to help me keep it in check," she answered. Looking at the other five, "If you see me start losing it, calm me down."

"Did something happen?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you about it tonight, if you don't hear about it later today," was the answer. But she already knew they would.

"I'll slap you in the face with a water ball," said Luna, grinning, "That should stop you."

"Wouldn't that make you a target of the Wrath of Kansa?" asked Mirta, trying and failing to not laugh.

"Oops... hadn't thought of that," said Luna.

Kansa smiled. "Well, if I get that bad..."

"If you get that bad, I'll be flying for the Barrier Mountains," said Pri.

"Fat lotta good you are," said Kansa, but she was smiling.

Pri drew herself up. "I can't help it if I've got a strong sense of self-preservation."

At that everyone laughed, and Kansa felt herself relax.

"Thanks, guys, I feel a lot better, knowing you'll look out for me," she said. "You're the first people to make fun without being hateful about it."

"We are your friends, Kansa," said Mirta, "Count on us."

Kansa looked at them. "I will."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

That evening a meeting was held in the common room of their suite.

"Kansa," began Mirta, "We heard about what happened. I'm glad you didn't actually use your power on that girl."

"Me too," said Kansa, "But she said the wrong thing and made me mad!"

"What did she say?" asked Pri.

"Said I was a Witch because I destroyed a metal sphere Palladium attacked me with," was the reply.

"I remember that test," said Elanor.

"She said Fairies don't destroy things, and-" she continued, heat creeping into her voice.

"Whoa, that's enough," said Mirta, "You're starting to get mad again."

Kansa blinked. Mirta was right. She took a deep breath, and made herself relax. "Thanks."

"Better," said Trasundah.

"This is what I was talking about at lunch," said Kansa.

"I was getting ready to..." started Pri, but was elbowed by Luna. Her look told the redhead a joke wasn't the best idea right now.

"We really need to take this seriously and help her," said Luna.

"But how?" asked Pri, "She isn't with us except at breakfast, lunch and after class."

"It can't be our problem during class; that's why the teachers are there." said Trasundah. As they got to know her, they found the Downlander was smart and practical, and listening to her was a good idea.

"I... have one idea," said Mirta. Everyone looked at her expectantly. She had become the de facto leader of their little group, and everyone else was learning to depend on her for guidance. "I think we should do what the Winx Club did, and give our group a name."

"What would that accomplish?" asked Trasundah.

"Help us all keep in mind we are friends, and can depend on each other," was the answer. She was trying not to call any attention to the slow process of bonding. If they realized that it could spoil things, but a push in that direction was important, considering the variety of personalities and abilities present.

After a moment Trasundah nodded. "I like the idea. It makes me feel I'm not so alone, that I'm part of something."

Kansa had an odd look on her face. "I... like it too... Never have been part of a group before."

"Did you have a name picked out already, or can we make suggestions?" asked Pri, suspiciously. Something had told her this wasn't a spur-of-the-moment thing; Mirta had planned it. But the other girl's motives were still obscure.

Mirta looked embarrassed. "I've got one I overheard someone use to refer to us, but it's kinda insulting."

"Okay, then, let's think..." said Pri. She shoved her suspicions to the back of her mind.

"The Senior Six," said Luna.

"Only two-thirds true," said Mirta.

The Fairy of Water shrugged. "I tried."

"The Fortune Fairies," said Luna, "Using 'fortunate' doesn't sound as good." At their looks added, "Fortunate that we've found each other." At the reactions she said, "Guess not..."

"The Fast Friends," said Kansa. "Fast as in 'solid', or 'close'."

"Not many people use that word that way any more," said Luna. "We don't want to give the wrong idea."

"M, T, L, P, K, E..." muttered Pri.

"What?" asked Luna.

"I thought maybe an acronym using our initials," she explained, "But we only have one vowel."

"Bloom told me she'd heard of a group of five Witches that used an acronym, and they had one vowel," said Mirta.

"What was it?" asked Trasundah.

"They call themselves W.I.T.C.H.," said Mirta.

There were five sets of raised eyebrows at that, but Mirta just shrugged. "It's what she said."

"I'd say it's possible, then," said Elanor, breaking the sudden silence. As she relaxed around her friends, she had started to speak first more often.

"Well, let me see," said Pri. She went to the common room's computer and pulled up a lexicon program. Typing in the letters she asked for anagrams of any length.

"Nineteen results, but none with six letters, and only one has five letters," she reported, "Kempt. Leaves out the 'L'."

"And that word means...?" asked Elanor.

"It means 'kept neatly," was the reply after checking the dictionary.

"So if we add the "L", it sounds like "E-L", making "El Kempt", "The Neat Ones.", said Kansa. "I like it."

"How do you get "the" from "L"?" asked Pri.

"From the language of the realm Hispanos," she replied, "My parents and I lived there for a few years."

"The Neat Ones," said Luna, thoughtfully. "I like it too. We can use it without having to explain where it came from."

"I agree," said Pri.

"It sounds more like a name for a Coven to me," said Elanor. "Like we're boasting."

"You WOULD assert yourself just when we find something usable," complained Pri.

Elanor turned red through her brown skin, but her blue eyes stared at her friend.

"You're right, though," the Fairy of Air conceded, "It does sound kinda braggy."

"What was the insulting title, Mirta?" asked Trasundah, "We might as well consider all the possibilities."

"Mirta's Misfits," was the reply. The half-Witch turned red.

"Oh, so suddenly we're yours, huh?" Pri tried to look angry, but couldn't hold it. She laughed.

Luna joined her, and suddenly everyone was giggling.

"Certainly does fit," said Kansa with a grin.

"She's sorta become our leader anyway, and there is a tradition where a group takes the leader's name," said Elanor.

"I guess it's decided then," said Trasundah, "Our Circle is Mirta's Misfits."

"It's not going to last, though," said Elanor, "We've got four seniors, a junior, and a freshman."

"Made up of an ex-Witch with her Enchantix, a Downlander, a pair who are practically one person, a shy girl who almost never talks, and a Fairy others think should be a Witch," added Trasundah.

"The Winx Club still exists, even though the members are scattered," replied Mirta,

"But they were all in the same grade." said Elanor. "They had a longer time together."

Mirta grinned. "I guess you didn't know Stella is a year older than the others. She was held back a grade for blowing up the Potions Lab. I spent a long time during the summer cleaning it up."

"No, I didn't, but what I said is still true," was the response.

"We don't HAVE to form a Circle, you know," said Kansa, "But I would really like it if we did."

"We'll just have to try harder to stay together, if that's what everyone wants," said Pri.

"I really do," said Kansa, and put her hand out.

Mirta put hers on top of it.

Trasundah reached forward and did the same.

Pri and Luna joined a second later, followed by Elanor.

"MIRTA'S MISFITS!" they shouted together, and laughed.

wcwcwc

The meeting over, they retired to their respective rooms to study, and a couple of hours later called it quits for the evening.

Because of the shape of the building, their suite was an unusual one- a single, a double, and a triple adjoining a common room and bath.

Trasundah had taken the single so she could adjust the temperature and humidity and light level to her liking, something she hadn't been able to do before.

Priscilla and Luna took the double. Their friendship was very deep, and they had, as Trasundah observed, become almost two halves of a whole. They wouldn't have been happy otherwise.

The other three took the triple, which had the best sunlight and a balcony overlooking the quad. Like Stella's room, it had two floors. The lower beds were Mirta and Kansa's, while Elanor took the upper.

In her previous years Mirta had had a single with a bath and no common room. She wasn't a loner by choice, and this new arrangement suited her just fine.

Once in bed the lights went out and moonlight flooded the room.

"Mirta?" called Kansa, softly.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Thanks. Your support means a lot to me," Kansa said. Then a bit louder, "Yours too, Elanor."

"You're welcome," said Elanor, blushing again, though invisible in the darkened room.

Shortly thereafter breathing evened out, and all three fell asleep, not knowing what this new, deeper level of friendship would bring to them all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As planned, Lucy and Ygor met at the Transfer Station.

"Good afternoon!" said Ygor, waving as he approached Lucy.

Lucy nodded and gave a slight smile. Sometimes Witches Decorum was a royal pain, but it was better to follow it in public.

Ygor was wearing comfortable and slightly worn jeans and a dark green shirt with matching sneakers. He had a yellow circle pinned to his collar as a badge of his profession.

Lucy was wearing a plaid skirt that reached her knees and a faded Broken Bones t-shirt. She was also wearing her boots and fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. Her dark green hair was loose, but she had trimmed it, and combed and brushed it until it shone.

"I see you're ready. Shall we?" he asked.

"Make sure you've got your ticket, first," she advised, holding up the one she had bought from him. "I don't want to have to come all the way back for it."

He was tempted to pretend he couldn't find it, but really didn't want to give her an impression he was silly. Lucy struck him as a woman who was fairly serious about things. He pulled out his ticket and held it up briefly before putting it away.

She nodded and turned to the entrance. She was glad he hadn't tried the old "I can't find my ticket" joke. She would have ended the date right then.

They stepped onto the transfer platform.

"Destination?" asked the disembodied voice.

"Two for the capital of Gonja," said Lucy, peering vaguely in the direction of a hidden speaker.

An instant later they were on Gonja. It was a bit disorienting when everything around you suddenly changed, but the ones who ran the transfer stations had tried to minimize the effect by having a standard design regardless of the planet.

Just outside they found an area map and consulted it. The stadium was just a few blocks over, so they joined the other people they saw who were obviously going to the concert.

The area surrounding the stadium was full but not overcrowded with fans of the group. Mirta had dragged Lucy to an early concert years ago, and she found she really liked their music.

"Do you have 'Metatarsal'?" she asked her date, referring to a CD.

Ygor shook his head. "No, that came out before I got into it, and I never have found a copy I could afford. It's pretty rare."

"I know. I bought it at my second concert," she replied.

"Lucky you," he said.

They stood and looked around at the other fans. Many were in groups, talking, or showing off their collectables. Broken Bones was a band that authorized very few such things; t-shirts and posters being pretty much it. Early items were no longer manufactured, which made what fans had that much more rare and valuable.

They had also refused to release new editions of early CDs, but all their songs were in compilations.

There were some vendors which had been carefully checked by the band's roadies for counterfeit merchandise, and those with rare items were mobbed until everything was gone.

Ygor turned to Lucy. "Hey, it doesn't start for a few hours, want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," she answered.

They walked down a street away from the stadium that was a mix of small businesses, both independent and chain.

Lucy spotted a magic shop, and pointed. "Want to check it out?"

He waved a hand. "Nah, that's too much like work."

"Yeah, I guess it is," she agreed.

"Now then, where do we eat?" he said, looking around. He saw a restaurant that he really liked, but could rarely eat there because the chain didn't exist on Linphea.

"Were you thinking of Pasco's?" she gestured at the place he had been looking at.

"Yeah! You know it?" he asked.

"Uh huh. It's pretty popular on my home world. Especially the manntah soup," she answered.

He got a faraway look. "Yeah, just like Mom used to make."

She laughed, and they joined the short line to get in.

wcwcwc

For them it was still fairly early in the afternoon, so they got lunch. The food was as good as they both remembered.

"Ever been to Gonja before?" Ygor asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No. Actually I've only been to a few places in the Magical Universe. I was too young at first, then I attended Cloud Tower until graduation."

"I can relate. I attended Wizard School from when I was ten until I graduated. Now I'm kinda stuck on Linphea with my shop," he replied. "I had planned to travel, but when the opportunity to buy the shop came up, I had to jump at it."

"Working with Flora means I can go anywhere on the planet. There's enough variety where I haven't gotten bored yet," said Lucy.

He laughed. "Bored? On Linphea? That will take years to happen. There's such an incredible variety of plant life that even people from Zenith are fascinated."

"I did go on a mission for all three schools once," she said, abruptly changing the subject, "We went to Bekisan."

He looked thoughtful. "Bekisan... don't think I've ever heard of it."

Lucy told Ygor of her adventure with Mirta, Zing and Timmy, but left out the bet she had lost. Of course she exaggerated her part, but he expected that.

"Wow! That's a great story!" he said, "You ought to write it up and put it on line. I know a website for such stories. It's one of my favorite places to visit."

She shook her head. "Nah. Those three Witches are my enemies, but it would be embarrassing to all of us."

"Then why tell me about helping your Fairy friend get her Enchantix?" he asked.

"Because if we stay together any length of time you'll meet her, and she's been my best friend for years," was the reply.

"I see," he said, while thinking that a Fairy and a Witch as best friends was unusual. He was looking forward to meeting her.

"She's attending Alfea College in her senior year right now, but I guess she might be back for the Day of the Rose," said Lucy.

"She's native Linphean?" he asked.

"Well, not native, but her family is there. That's really her story to tell," said the tall Witch.

"Oh, I heard from my supplier, and she'll be by in five or six days," said Ygor. He had taken the hint to change the subject, and Lucy was actually impressed, since she thought she had been really subtle about it.

"I'll tell Flora. We checked with our supplier, but were told maab beans were too obscure to keep a supply on hand," she replied.

Ygor smiled. "Lot they know. Maab beans are a good neutralizer for many potions, and so far as I know haven't revealed any side effects. That's why I usually have them."

"Whoops, we're talking shop," said Lucy with a smile.

"True, and we said we weren't going to do that," he said, and looked at the digital clock over the counter. "I guess we'd better head back toward the stadium. It's two hours until the concert, but we need to find our seats before it becomes impossible to get to them."

"Oh, I could take care of that," she said. She held up a finger, and a spark of greenish-black magic flared and was gone.

"I could too, but that would get us banned," he replied.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that. I heard that's what happened to that fan club last year," she said, standing.

He nodded. "They've gotten stricter since more magic-users have discovered their music." he pulled out a bill for the tip.

wcwcwc

The concert was a success for both of them. They had fun, and Lucy was fortunate enough to catch a piece when the lead singer smashed a guitar on stage.

It was night on Linphea when they got back, and she walked with Ygor to his shop. He made his home on the upper story.

"Well, it was a great day," he said, turning to her at the door. He was holding it open, about to step inside.

To his surprise she took his arm and smiled. "It's not over yet." And she led the way inside. When a Witch decides on what she wants, she doesn't wait to go after it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

With a click, Mirta closed her cell phone. She grinned at Elanor, who was reading a novel while sitting in a chair in the common room.

"Good news?" asked the girl from Delona, putting down the book and taking off her reading glasses.

"Yeah, my boyfriend Brannan has a couple of days off, and he's coming to Magix to spend time with me!" she replied.

"Oh, that's great news!" said Elanor with a smile.

"He'll be here tomorrow, and I'm going to go meet him after class," she added.

"And we've got the next couple of days off too, so it's good timing," said Elanor. "Tell me about him. You really haven't said much."

"He's a police officer on Linphea, and we've been dating for nearly four months now," was the reply.

Just then the door opened, and Luna and Pri entered, arms full of books.

"Been to the library?" asked Mirta eyeing their burdens.

"Ya think?" snickered Luna, shifting the load a bit.

"Yeah," said Pri, "She had an idea about our Convergence Magic, and we need to do some research on the physics of it before we try it."

One of the basic principles of magic is that generally there is no direct 'cause and effect' as there was in physics, so new spells had to be worked out using previous spells as a guide. If they were researching physics, they must be trying something involving the basic structure of the Universe.

"Must be big," said Elanor, "What are you trying to do?"

The two dropped their books on the coffee table with a grunt.

"We want to see if we can use gravity and mass in our attacks, since Air and Water are physical objects," said Pri. "Me increasing the weight of the air over the target, and her compressing water into something much harder that she can use as a hammer."

"Didn't you try something like that last year?" asked Trasundah, coming out of her room. "I remember you messed up the weather patterns for a week."

"Yeah, but we were working with a different principle and it got out of hand," admitted Luna, turning red.

"Oh, yeah, I remember," said Mirta smirking at them, "You made a mini-hurricane that ended up in downtown Magix."

"Hey, it wasn't OUR fault it formed over Lake Rocculuce and picked up the water!" protested Pri.

"Should we alert the rescue authorities, then?" asked the Downlander Fairy, smiling.

Pri rounded on Trasundah. "Like you're one to talk!"

At Trasundah's surprise, Pri explained. "Those mushrooms you brought from Downland two years ago? Made several of us sick and I kept having hallucinations!"

"I remember when that happened!" said Mirta, "They were good, and didn't affect me."

"Me either," said Elanor.

"OH!" said Trasundah, "You are one of the unfortunate ones!" She bowed deeply to Priscilla. "You are a friend, and I have harmed you. I am sorry. Do you wish to punish me?"

Pri, taken by surprise, could only stare.

"I wanted to make amends, but nobody would tell me who was affected," she explained. "And I do not know why."

"Oops... I shouldn't have said anything," said Pri, suddenly embarrassed.

"But why?" asked Trasundah.

"Because of your importance in politics," said Luna, "Alfea couldn't risk losing you and Downland withdrawing from the rest of Magix."

"It would have taken more than that," said the Downlander Fairy, "My kingdom wants me to graduate, but I'm not that important."

"You are to Alfea," said Luna, "I was with Pri when Ms. Faragonda told us not to say anything to you, and why."

Trasundah looked at Pri. "Again I ask, do you want to punish me? It's your right."

Pri shook her head. "Maybe in your culture. No, I forgave you already. You didn't know, and didn't do it deliberately. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Trasundah bowed briefly, but didn't reply.

"On a lighter note," said Elanor, surprising herself for speaking up, "Mirta's got a date!"

Luna, Pri, and Kansa squealed and surrounded Mirta, who found herself under a barrage of questions. Elanor joined them, but Trasundah stood to the side and smiled. She nodded when she caught Mirta's eye.

wcwcwc

Mirta met Brannan outside his hotel with a big hug. "Hi! Welcome to Magix!"

He returned the hug and almost picked her up from the sidewalk. "Stars, I've missed you!"

People walking past smiled, but pretended to look elsewhere.

As he let go she stepped back and grinned. "It's only been, what, twenty days!"

"I know, but a day without your smiling, freckled face is long and empty," he replied.

Mirta instantly turned as red as her hair and looked at the sidewalk.

Seeming not to notice, he turned and looked around. "This is my first visit to Magix, so where do we go?"

"The Overlook Building," she replied, "You can see the whole city from there."

"Sounds good... lead on!" he waved his hand in the direction of the tallest building visible.

Mirta grinned and took his arm, leading him that way. Their plan was to spend the day together, checking out the sights and eating lunch when they got hungry. Based on research, she had made a reservation at a nice restaurant for that evening.

As they walked, some of the people passing by smiled. They could tell from the couple's auras they were happy together.

"So, how are things going at school?" he asked.

"Really great! I'm sharing a suite with five other girls, four I already knew," she answered. "Me and three of them are the only seniors this year, so I've been warned we will probably be going on missions for Ms. Faragonda."

"Well, you already have experience, so I guess that's putting it to work," he said.

wcwcwc

Atop the Overlook he was impressed by the view. Magix was, well, magical, and it could be seen in any direction. Checking the map they spotted many famous buildings and other landmarks. Alfea could just be seen above the trees to the northwest, and Red Fountain to the west. Cloud Tower to the southwest was hidden by its perpetual clouds and rain.

The two spent the day together, Mirta showing him the sights and tourist attractions of Magix. They went by the Hex Cafe, but she made sure to walk on the other side of the street. He noticed her discomfort, and that she kept glancing over at the building.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"That's a place Witches hang out," she replied, "And while I'm pretty sure nobody there knows me, I'd rather not take a chance. I don't want to spoil the day."

He waved away her objections. "We can take care of ourselves. It's no big deal."

"But you don't have any authority as a policeman here," she said, "I checked. There have been fights and attacks in the past and if it happened you couldn't legally do anything."

Frowning, Brannan stopped walking and pulled out his badge. Sure enough, the square of material with his credentials was grayed out.

"I should have been notified when I arrived," he said, upset.

"Let's move on," said Mirta, "I really don't want to hang around here."

That small incident was the only negative thing to happen. They enjoyed the rest of their day together, and dinner that evening was wonderful.

wcwcwc

Mirta closed the door to the suite's common room softly. She didn't want to disturb her roommates, since it was fairly late in the evening.

"Okay, spill," said a voice behind her.

Turning quickly, all five of her friends were standing there expectantly.

"Uh..." she said.

"That's what we thought," said Priscilla, and everyone pulled out a pillow. "Talk or else."

Mirta laughed and dove for the couch to grab herself a pillow for defense.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Several days later, Lucy was in her office when Flora came in. The Witch looked up from the furniture catalog she was using to look for things to furnish her apartment better. She had found a living room suite she really liked. And at her salary could easily afford it.

"Mari just heard from our supplier," Flora said, "They can't get Maab beans anywhere."

Lucy frowned. "Too bad. I guess she'll need to tell the ones protecting the rare flowers we can't help them with the vines."

Flora sat down. "Yes, that would be the easiest thing to do."

Lucy cocked her head to one side. "You aren't going to ask me if there is something else that can be used in the potion?"

Flora smiled and shook her head. "You did the research, and I trust your findings. Anyway, I wanted more detail about where they can be found here."

As she got a large folded paper from a desk drawer, Lucy flushed a bit from the compliment. She opened the paper, which was a collection of maps.

The top map was Linphea, and she pointed at an "X" far away from where they were in a range of mountains. "Here's where they grow."

Flora stood and looked. The Xos Mountain Range was well known for its inhospitable climate. It also boasted the highest peak on the planet.

Lucy flipped over the page, which revealed a closer view of the mountains. "As far as I can tell, this is the only place we can find them." An area was circled about a quarter of the way up the side of Mount Megaxos.

"Wow, that's going to be tough..." said Flora.

"Yeah. And what makes it tougher is that over here..." Lucy flipped the first page back and pointed to a spot south of the growing area. "...is the closest settlement with a transfer station. It's a thousand miles away."

"So flying is out, and a transport leaf will take three days to get there," said Flora.

"Not to mention it's wild country, and some of the local animals are dangerous," added Lucy. "In my opinion it isn't worth the trouble."

Flora sat back down, thinking. "You know, on the surface I agree with you. Just to stop those vines without mutating them, it isn't."

"I sense a 'but' coming," said Lucy, sitting.

"Our supplier can't get them, but what about Ygor at the magic shop? Wasn't he going to order them?" asked Flora.

"Yes, he is. He was expecting his supplier any day now," Lucy nodded, "I'll call and see if he's heard from them." She got her phone and hit a button.

"On speed dial?" Flora smirked.

Lucy glared at her boss, and started to reply when the phone was answered.

"Ygor's Spell Shop," she heard.

"Hey, it's Lucy," she said.

"Oh, hey! I was going to call you later," he replied.

"Have you heard from your material supplier? Ours can't get Maab beans," she said.

He quickly realized this was a business call. If he could get the contract for the Guardian Fairy's Office next time it came up for renewal, it would be a big feather in his cap. Not to mention a greater "in" with Lucy.

"As a matter of fact, I have," he said, "She came in yesterday. I did ask, and she is out of stock and has no idea when more will be available."

Lucy looked at Flora and shook her head. The Guardian Flower Fairy nodded in response.

"Did you find out why?" she asked.

"Yeah, the commercial growers had a major crop failure when a volcano erupted and spread ash over it," he said. "Lost the entire crop."

'Okay, then, that was all," Lucy said.

"All right then, talk to you after work?" he asked.

"Okay. Goodbye." she hung up, expecting Flora to make some comment. She was disappointed, however. Flora chose to stay on the subject.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"There was a crop failure where they are grown," Lucy said, putting down the phone.

"So there are simply none available commercially."

"Yeah, the entire crop was destroyed," said Lucy.

"Which means those growing on Linphea are the only ones," said Flora, "And that could mean people looking to come and take them all."

Lucy shook her head, "Not really. Maab beans are very obscure and rarely used. I'm surprised to find out they are grown commercially. I doubt there's going to be any problem."

Flora was silent for a minute. "How big is the crop here?"

Lucy shrugged. "Nobody knows. It was said in the survey report to be 'extensive', but that was several years ago now. Nobody lives nearby to give an update."

"Then I think we should find out," said Flora, standing up. "If there are enough, we can help with the shortage and get some for our own use. And if not, we can protect the ones left."

Lucy sighed. "And that means going there."

"Right," said Flora.

A field trip just when she was getting to know Ygor better would be a setback. She really liked the guy, and he knew how to treat a Witch. Wait a sec... this could be an opportunity!

"All right," Lucy said with seeming reluctance, "I'll start getting ready to go, and leave in a few days." She brightened. "Say, would you mind if I asked Ygor to go?"

At Flora's smirk she added, "He's familiar with Maab beans and I'm not. His knowledge could come in handy."

"As long as you don't mind some additional company," said the Flower Fairy.

"You want to go?" said the Witch, a bit surprised.

"Of course! It's in Linphea's best interests for me to know about the location and condition of rare plants. Besides, like you said, it's wild country. The three of us will do better than just two."

Lucy took on a sour face. "You just want to spoil my fun."

Flora smirked again. "I'll never tell."

Lucy nodded in approval. "I must be rubbing off on you, then."

"I'll never tell that, either."

wcwcwc

Mari made arrangements for a transport leaf and supplies at the village with the transfer station, and Ygor got his cousin to come in and run the shop while he was gone.

On the day of departure, Ygor arrived at the Guardian Fairy Building wearing a comfortable shirt and jeans, along with sturdy boots and a hat. He also had a medium-sized backpack.

Mari took him to the transfer booth where he was expected. Flora and Lucy wore comfortable and tough outdoors clothes as well as a backpack each.

"It's nice to meet the new Guardian Fairy," said Ygor, nodding to Flora.

"And it's nice to meet you as well," smiled the Fairy. "You're prepared to be gone for at least seven days?"

"Sure am! Got everything I'll need. Thanks for this opportunity," he replied.

"It was Lucy's idea. You re familiar with Maab beans and we're not. Besides, I think this trip will benefit all of Linphea, since this seems to be the last crop available," was the reply. She gestured at the platform. "You two go first. I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Lucy and Ygor stepped on to the platform, and Mari sent them on. Then she turned to Flora. "What did you need to do? I thought everything was set."

"It is," Flora smiled, "I just wanted to give them the opportunity to be alone for a bit, since there will be few chances during the trip."

Mari grinned. Flora was a thoughtful boss.

Finally Flora joined them in the village. It was night, so they stayed in the single inn where the transfer platform was. Flora had a room by herself, while Lucy and Ygor shared one.

The next morning they claimed the transport leaf and headed off for the Xos Mountains.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A few days after Mirta's date, Kansa and Elanor came into the suite, both excited and rather flushed.

"What's with you two?" asked Pri, looking up from a book on physics. A data pad was in her lap where she was taking notes. Luna sat beside her, doing her own research. The library books were piled up on the coffee table.

They sat down and took long drinks of the fruit punch bottles they had brought and sighed.

"El and I got to talking, and we realized the two of us have related powers," said Kansa, "Her Bad Luck and me Decay. So we decided to see if a convergence spell would work for us."

"We talked to Professor Palladium, and he arranged an experiment in the Arena for us," said Elanor. "Professor DuFour and Griselda came to see."

As she talked, Mirta and Trasundah came out of their rooms, intrigued.

"Amaryl agreed to be the aggressor, as long as we would replace any clothes or other things of hers we destroyed," said Kansa.

"And?" asked Luna.

"She went to the cannon that fires the huge sticky balls and was going to use it on us," said Elanor.

"But we clasped hands and aimed our magic at her. She turned the cannon on us and fired, but the spring in it rusted away and the ball rolled out the back and exploded, catching her in it." she laughed.

Everyone else did too, just picturing the dignified Amaryl caught in a glob of sticky goo.

"I'd have paid to see that!" said Mirta, sitting down, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to try that?" asked Trasundah.

"We thought about it, but decided not to risk it. If it had gone wrong there was no telling who or how anyone would be affected," said Kansa. She looked at Elanor. "But that wasn't the best part!"

The other Fairy blushed, but was still smiling.

"Griselda decided to test us herself!" explained Kansa, grinning. "She put up her personal defense shield..."

"Oh, yeah, we've all seen just how powerful THAT is!" said Pri. "Good luck getting anything through that!"

"Didn't do her any good at all, though," said Elanor, softly. "She sent a beam of magic at us, but we attacked first. One of the ceiling lights shorted out, exploded, and distracted her."

"Her magic attack hit that large mirror and reflected directly back on her..." said Kansa. She looked around at her friends, who were all waiting with baited breath.

Suddenly both Kansa and Elanor cracked up. "She was going to ruin our clothes, but instead her own were blown off! She wasn't hurt, but was left standing smudged in her underwear!"

All six girls spent some time laughing, unable to catch a breath and calm down.

"So what happened?" Mirta asked, finally able to talk again.

"She was philosophical about it," answered Kansa.

Elanor nodded. "She just said 'These things happen.' and used a Transportus to go back to her rooms and get cleaned up."

They all cracked up again.

"Palladium wants us to work on our Convergence, said it was a good match of powers," said Elanor. She smiled at Kansa. "It's great to find someone who's power compliments my own."

"How well we know!" said Luna and Pri, in unison.

wcwcwc

The next morning dawned bright and clear, to be expected on a world with magic-based weather control.

"Anybody seen Trase this morning?" asked Luna, looking toward the Downlander Fairy's room.

"Not so far," said Mirta.

As a rule, they all met in the common room every day to go to the dining hall together. Mirta's Misfits had become a real Circle over the past few months, and breaks in the routine were unusual.

Kansa tapped on the door. "Yo! Trase! You ready to go? Classes wait for no fairy!"

"Come in, Kansa, I'm not feeling well," was the reply.

She glanced at the others, who were immediately concerned, and moved to the door behind her. Kansa went inside, the others close behind.

As usual they first noticed it was dim, cold, and damp in the single room. Trasundah was sitting on the bed, still in her night clothes. She was holding her head like she had a headache.

"What's wrong?" asked Pri.

"I'm not sure," answered the tall fairy, "I feel empty, like something is missing."

"Any idea what?" asked Elanor.

"It's silly, because it can't be right, but I feel like my power has gone away," she answered.

"Lie back down, Trase," said Mirta, "We'll tell Nurse Ophelia and get you checked out."

"No, I..." protested the tall girl. She tried to stand up, but had barely gotten her balance before she wobbled and sat back down, heavily. She moaned. "I'm too weak. Okay. Thank you."

She lay down and Kansa covered her with the light blanket she slept under.

Just then there was a knock at the door to the suite, and Luna answered it. A moment later Ms. Griselda came into the room.

"Miss Trasundah, a message from the Downland Kingdom just arrived for you," she said. She handed over a blue envelope. "Is something wrong? You don't look well."

"I don't feel well," she answered, taking the envelope. She glanced at the official seal and opened it, pulling out a single sheet of orange paper.

She frowned as she read the message, then looked up to see the teacher and her friends all waiting.

"This is both serious and very strange," she said, "Most of the Chelzan Crystals in Downland are gone."

"What? How is that possible?" asked Griselda.

"From the traces, they think a Transportus spell attuned specifically to them was used. Apparently in the middle of the night," said Trase, still reading.

"Would that explain why you're sick?" asked Luna.

"It would," nodded the Downlander, "And tells me what to do about it." She pointed at a carved stone box on a shelf. "Would you bring me that box, please?"

As Luna got the requested item, Trasundah sat up. It was placed in her lap and she opened it, revealing a Chelzan crystal made into a pendant. It was about three inches long, glowing with the soft green that is characteristic of the rare crystal. Trasundah put it on and sighed deeply.

"That's a relief," she said, putting the box aside and getting up.

"Feeling better now?" asked Mirta.

"Much," nodded Trase, "Ms. Griselda, That crystal isn't important to most of the Downlanders, but there are a few like me who are sensitive to them and can use their properties. I have to see what happened and solve the mystery."

"We'll help," said Pri.

"Thank you, friends," was the reply.

"Very good, ladies," said Griselda, "Ms. Faragonda has been looking for a mission to send you on, and this is the perfect opportunity. I'll let her know."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Mirta.

Griselda took her leave, and the others crowded a bit closer together.

"If we're going to Downland, we need to get ready," said Luna.

"Not all of us should go," said Trasundah, "Downland is still a mostly-closed society, and doesn't care for many strangers at a time. Mirta, will you go with me?"

"Me?" asked the surprised Fairy of Pumpkins.

"Yes," nodded the other, "As leader of our circle and an Enchantix Fairy, you should be there."

"All right, then, I'll get ready," was the reply. She headed for her room.

"Darn, I've always been curious about your homeland," said Priscilla.

"Thank you. You might get a chance to go later, but with this mystery it isn't wise for a group of strangers to show up," said the tall fairy.

"All right, but we want a full report when you get back," said Luna, smiling. "And take it easy. You're still weak, I can tell."

The sentiment was echoed by the others, making Trasundah flush a bit. She shooed her friends out and got dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After breakfast, the Mayor and the only other city official had come to greet them. Other residents had come along as well, which surprised Flora a bit. She still wasn't used to being regarded highly, even if it was now months since she had taken over the office. They met outside the inn.

"It is an honor to have the Guardian Fairy visit our town," said the Mayor of the small settlement deep in the woods of Linphea.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to call," Flora replied.

"And it is also an honor to meet Linphea's first Resident Witch," he continued, shaking Lucy's hand.

"Thank you," she replied, "My aid will help prevent or solve a whole range of problems."

"Yes... well, good luck on your mission," he said, not used to a witch's way of interacting.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked, turning to Flora.

"I think we've got it covered," she replied. She glanced at Lucy, who nodded.

"Very well, then, good luck, and we hope you'll be able to visit again and stay longer," said the Mayor, and everyone took their leave.

Ygor had not come outside, saying it was their moment. Most wizards were not much on public accolades, preferring to work behind the scenes. Being well known can interfere with their work.

"You ready to go?" Lucy called toward the door, and her boyfriend joined them, wearing his backpack.

Lucy and Flora got theirs and went to the transport leaf Mari had arranged for them. Putting things away, they got aboard and headed into the wilds of Linphea.

wcwcwc

They ate lunch aboard the leaf, preferring to continue traveling as long as possible. Flora called Mari occasionally just to check in. Lucy and Ygor sat together, talking.

On the second day it rained, but Flora would never consider disrupting the weather patterns unless she had to, so while the witch grumbled they continued on wearing waterproof ponchos. They lost contact with civilization; apparently the satellites that handled cell phone traffic didn't cover this part of the planet.

That night Flora left the leaf hovering overhead and they used it for shelter against the continuing rain. Ygor used a bit of magic and dried out some wood for a fire. Lucy lit the fire, making both her and Flora smile at the memories of fighting the fire started by Inez, Megan, and Zee. The three witches had been sentenced to Light Rock, and would be there for the forseeable future.

Flora became better acquainted with Ygor, and silently approved of his relationship with Lucy.

On the third day the Xos Mountains came into sight, slowly growing larger as the distance was eaten up. Lucy checked her map and against the GPS satellite data saved on her phone, saying they were right on target.

The terrain below became more rocky, the forest giving way to grasses and bushes as the feet of Mount Megaxos. The land became rolling hills. Picking a good spot they landed. Collecting their packs they stepped off the leaf and looked around.

"Can we fly up to where the beans grow, or are we going to have to climb?" asked Ygor.

"Climb," said Lucy, sourly, "According to the report, it's the only way to get there, and there's not enough room for the leaf to land without crushing plants."

Since this is the last crop available, we really don't want to do that," said Flora.

"I still don't see why a few plants matter," Lucy muttered, "There won't be enough to go around anyway."

"That's exactly why we need to preserve all we can," said Flora, sharply. "Don't you understand that yet?"

Lucy glared at her boss, but chose not to argue. She sighed. "Fine. Let's find the trail and establish a base. It's getting late in the day."

Finding the trail was easy. A sign had been left by the surveyors, marking the beginning and noting the few possible dangers anyone would run into. They decided to camp there. The transport leaf moved to the side and landed. It had followed them as they hiked, but they would leave it behind tomorrow.

"Lucy, I've been meaning to ask, who did the survey you've been referencing?" asked Flora.

"The last Guardian Fairy had it done," she answered, "I found it in the archives."

As the trio set up their tents and made a fire, none saw or sensed the small robot drone watching them.

wcwcwc

The next morning they started the hike up the mountain. According to the markers it was about two miles in a straight line, and some eight hundred feet vertically. They figured it would take them all morning to get there.

At first the walk was easy, and they talked as they went. Twice Flora left the path, following feelings from plants and helping them grow better. Lucy was impatient, but Ygor waited without rancor. Overhead the drone kept vigil.

As time went on the path grew steeper and rockier, so they had to watch their step. Finally around noon they got to the passage where the Maab beans grew. Going through the short cave they found themselves in a narrow valley filled to the walls with a bright green plant heavy with a brown and pink striped bean.

"Those are Maab beans," said Ygor.

"The plants are healthy and happy," reported Flora. "This seems to be the ideal environment for them."

"Can we take some?" he asked.

"Yes, the beans are ripe," Flora replied. She transformed and flew over the valley, searching carefully for anything out of place or that was a danger to the plants.

Lucy helped Ygor gather some beans, both for his shop and the supplies at the Guardian Fairy's office. As they were putting the bags away, Flora returned.

"Don't go out any farther," she warned, "There's not much room between the plants."

"Don't need to anyway," said Ygor, "Got plenty right here."

"Did you find anything to be concerned about?" asked Lucy.

"No, all's well. And I think you're right; this place is hard to get to and very obscure. I don't think we'll have to worry about someone taking all the plants," said Flora.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yep. It simply isn't worth the trouble, unlike when those sokama berries were stolen."

"Hm. I think I'll add this place to the list for satellite surveys, just for the security. I'll probably have it dropped in a few years when the crop is available from other places again," said Flora.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat," said Ygor, heading for the tunnel entrance. The two women agreed and followed.

Back outside the valley they started a fire in a pit left by the survey team and ate lunch. "We'd better get started soon if we want to make it back to camp by sunset," he commented, glancing at the shadows of the boulders laying around.

His companions agreed and after clean up they headed back down.

wcwcwc

"We'll be back at camp in about an hour, at this rate," said Ygor, sitting and resting on a flat rock.

"Yeah, then another three day trip by leaf to the village," grumbled Lucy.

"But it was worth it," said Flora, "I learned something new about my native world, and saw a place I've never seen before."

"That's fine for you, but I would have been just as happy at home," said Lucy.

Ygor put his arm around her waist. "Hey, it's not worth anything that I'm here?"

"Ah, we could have gotten together at home," said Lucy, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Flora smiled and shook her head, but didn't reply. It wasn't an argument she could win.

Finally they got to the marker for the beginning of the trail. That was a relief and soon they were back at the base camp while the sun slowly set.

A fire had just been started when they all felt a wave of magic pass over them.

"What was that?" asked Lucy, her hands suddenly glowing with a black nimbus with a green edge.

"I don't know, but we'd better find out," said Ygor. He took a collapsible wand from his pocket and snapped it open. The tip, which was a yellow crystal, began to glow.

"It came from that way," Flora pointed around a cliff of rock on their right. "I think if we go to the far side we can see."

Quietly they crept up to the rock, voices slowly growing louder, along with the sound of footsteps and brush moving.

Whoever it was would be there in a minute.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Trasundah was too weak to fly all the way to the entrance to Downland, so to preserve both her and Mirta's energy Professor Palladium sent them there using the transport capability of the Magical Reality Chamber. The last time it had been used for that was when the Winx Club had gone to Domino three years earlier.

Mirta followed Trasundah inside the cave and along the tunnel. Not far inside they found a wooden barrier had been set up and armed guards were posted.

Trasundah was recognized as a Downlander, and she vouched for Mirta, saying they were there to investigate the missing crystal mystery on assignment from Alfea.

They were allowed to pass, and Mirta found she was grateful for the jacket she had brought. The other girl was wearing the red-and-yellow cloak and hood she always wore outside, but had pulled down the hood. The tall Downlander led the way with confidence, and her friend followed with only the slightest bit of anxiety.

"I brought a flashlight, but I can see fine," said Mirta, "Where's the light coming from?"

"The rock itself is slightly luminous due to particles of Chelzan in it, and the lichen that grows here thrives on it. The plant concentrates the crystal." Suddenly she stopped walking and listened intently. "Hear that?" said Trasundah, "The sound of water? We'll be passing by an underground river soon, and that's where I want to start."

"Okay," nodded Mirta, "Just lead the way."

"There are some side passages where Chelzan crystals grew. I want to see what I can learn if they are gone. I can't believe someone could have taken all of them."

"You're sensitive to them, right? Can't you tell?" asked the half-witch.

"Not while wearing this pendant," was the answer.

A few more minutes walk brought them to the river. It was wide and swift, running to their left. They didn't know it, but this was where Stella had fallen in and Brandon went in after her.

The native girl led the way to the left, along the river. "Watch your step!" she called over the sound of rushing water, "It can be slippery here."

"No kidding," said Mirta, also grateful for the boots with gripping soles she wore. She stepped carefully, and luckily didn't have any problem.

Once in a connecting cave the noise of the river abated. Trasundah continued to lead Mirta along the way, the same level of illumination showing the way ahead.

"I used to come here as a little girl," said the Downlander, "There are, or were, some very large crystals just ahead."

They turned a corner and found an open area. There were Chelzan crystals here, giving off their characteristic green glow, but all of them were fairly small.

"This is it," said Trasundah, "And crystals have been taken."

The two girls examined them and found where the crystals embedded in the walls were gone. They measured, and discovered that all the ones left were less than four inches long.

"So they took everything larger than a specific minimum size... I would say about two-thirds of what was here is gone," said Trase. "And of the larger crystals, only the base where the minerals mixed is left, so they wanted a specific purity. These are important clues."

"What can you tell from them?" asked Mirta. She was looking closely at a cluster of small spires at eye level. The green glow was soft and rather soothing.

"What do you know about them?" asked Trasundah, wrapping her cloak a bit tighter.

"Other than they are your base power, nothing," was the answer, "I'm the Fairy of Pumpkins. Don't get a lot of call for crystal work." She smiled, and the gesture was returned.

"Chelzan crystals are sensitive to most types of vibration, which makes them useful in a number of technological applications. Unfortunately the Downland caves are the only place they occur, so the supply is very limited. There is some trade for them, but they are not used except for research and occasionally decoration."

"I see..." said Mirta.

Trasundah took off the pendant and gave it to Mirta. "I want you to go back outside this cave. I'm going to see what the crystal itself can tell me, and this one will interfere if it's too close."

Once alone, Trasundah put her hands around a cluster of crystal and closed her eyes, using her magic to merge her mind with the crystal. Mirta watched from the entrance as her friend stood unmoving for several minutes. Then she let go and squatted down with a sigh.

"You can come in," she said. Mirta did so and she took the pendant back. She put its crystal against the ones she had just touched for a few seconds.

"The vibration of the Transportus Spell used to take the crystals is still embedded in the matrix of the ones left. I've put it into this one so we can study it." She put it back on.

"Study it for what?" asked Mirta, looking at the crystals in the wall.

"As a guide to finding the ones taken. We can go back to Alfea now, I've learned what we needed to know," said the tall fairy.

"We're not going to the city?" asked Mirta, "I kinda wanted to see that."

"Next time we will. I really think we should get back to Alfea as soon as possible," was the answer.

Going back to the entrance Trasundah gave the guards a report, and they promised to relay it to the royal family.

Going back outside the sun was much lower, and Mirta took off the jacket, grateful to be out of the damp chill inside. "No offense, Trase, but yours is not an environment I could live in for long."

"None taken, Mirta," said the Downlander with a smile, "When it was learned I would be attending Alfea, Princess Amentia's husband Sponsus told me about meeting the Winx, and the problems Stella had. She nearly died because of the lack of sunlight. I've kept that in mind while there. Alfea generally isn't comfortable for me, but I've gotten used to it over the last couple of years."

"Well, now I have a better appreciation of why you keep your room the way you do," said the Fairy of Pumpkins. She pulled out her cell phone and called Professor Palladium.

About ten minutes later they found themselves back in the Chamber. The rest of Mirta's Misfits came in and greeted them warmly.

Trasundah told the elf teacher about what they had found.

"Very good. I'm pretty sure I can use this crystal to follow the vibration to where it is now, and send you there," he said. "I'll need to make some adjustments to the equipment first. Can you do without the crystal for a while?"

"I think so," said Trasundah, taking it off and handing it to him, "I am feeling much better after contact with the crystal in its natural environment."

"You girls go rest for a while, I'll let you know when everything is ready," he said.

wcwcwc

Priscilla, Luna, Kansa, and Elanor waited impatiently while Mirta and Trasundah cleaned up. It was still an hour before dinner, and they wanted to hear everything first. And they did.

After dinner Ms. Faragonda approached their table. "Girls, I've been told that Professor Palladium is ready for you now."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Mirta.

Alfea's Headmistress went with them to the Chamber's control room, where Palladium was waiting. He sat down and activated the controls. One of the side monitors showed Trasundah's crystal floating in a small case. As the instruments worked, the crystal's glow grew brighter.

Warm yellow panels in the Chamber glowed brightly.

"What we will see is only a simulation of where the crystals are, so there's no danger," he assured them, "Ready?"

"Go for it!" said Pri, and got nudged by Luna.

The teacher hit a button, and the Chamber's interior changed. It showed the surface of a planet during the day. There were plants and trees around, and the foot of a mountain near the back.

Mirta gasped. "That's Linphea!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Are you sure?" asked Faragonda.

"Very, Ma'am," she said, "I recognize at least two types of tree that don't grow anywhere else. I don't know where it is on the planet, though."

"Very well," said Palladium, "Go and get ready. As soon as you get back I'll send you through."

Once the girls were gone, the two teachers studied the magically-created environment. "Yes, I think Mirta is right. That is Linphea."

"Why would stolen Chelzan crystals be taken there, I wonder..." said Palladium.

"I have no idea. There is no connection I know of between Downland and Linphea. The girls will find out, though, I have no doubt," was the answer.

Some fifteen minutes later Mirta's Misfits were back, dressed and equipped for a stay of several days. They went inside and found a flat place for the transfer.

With a final "Good Luck!" from both teachers, the six students found themselves on Linphea, for real.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"The feeling is getting stronger," said a female voice, "We go this way."

"Are you okay, Trace?" said another, "You're slowing down."

"Yes, just tired," was the reply.

"C'mon, guys! Not much farther!" called the second, "It looks like there might be a place to camp."

"I know that voice!" said Lucy, suddenly, looking at Flora.

"Me too!" said Flora a smile starting on her tanned face.

They both ran out into the open so they could see the approaching people.

"MIRTA!" Lucy called and waved.

LUCY! FLORA!" was the answer, and the best friends and sisters were reunited.

Because of the strangers, Lucy invoked Witch's Decorum, becoming formal and polite while Flora hugged her adopted sister. Introductions were quickly made, and the students invited to join the expedition at base camp. The fire was built up and tents set up while there was a bit of sunlight left.

Elanor, Luna, Trasundah, and Priscilla knew Flora, but meeting a legendary Winx was a thrill for Kansa.

They sat around the fire and ate dinner, waiting to tell their tales when there were no distractions.

Lucy held herself aloof, speaking only to Flora, Ygor, or Mirta. This bothered the other fairies, and they took Mirta aside to ask her about it.

"She's your best friend?" asked Kansa.

"Yeah, since we were children," answered Mirta.

"She doesn't seem to be very nice," said Priscilla.

"Or like us very much," added Luna.

"Oh, is that what's bothering you?" Mirta chuckled.

"Well, I've never had interaction with a Witch before," said Kansa.

"You're forgetting Witch's Decorum," said Trasundah, "She's acting like that on purpose."

"I haven't heard of that," the gray-skinned girl said.

"It's part of your freshman Interaction With Witches and Specialists class," said Elanor.

Kansa shook her head. "Haven't gotten that far."

"Oh. Well, don't worry about it," said Mirta, "Witches are taught to act that way with new people, before they become enemies or allies. If you spend very much time around her, she'll be nicer."

"That's right," nodded Luna, "I'd forgotten that."

"Me too," said Pri.

"All right, I'll follow your lead," said Kansa.

Elanor, Luna, and Pricilla managed to engage the tall witch in conversation, reminding her of being allies when the Trix attacked Alfea with the Army of Decay. Neither Trasundah nor Kansa had been there, and continued to be ignored. Priscilla started to mention when the student Witches attacked under Valtor's control, but Luna nudged her and whispered that wasn't a good thing to bring up. From her other side Mirta whispered her agreement.

Both groups provided details of why they were there. It did seem a wild coincidence that they would meet in such a place just by chance for unrelated reasons.

"There is an old saying," said Ygor, "The Magical Universe is not only stranger than we imagine, it's stranger than we can imagine. And actually, I doubt there is any coincidence here. Everything seems to have lined up just for it to happen. In which case there is a task waiting for us."

"Wizardly wisdom," said Lucy with a smirk.

"Yes," he agreed, either not noticing the sarcasm or pretending not to, "My studies include the forces that influence people. I see their hand here."

Flora stayed silent, even though she had actually been in the presence of such forces. She did not like to brag, and in any case felt it was best. Other people should discover and interact with those forces when it was time for them to do so, and not have advance warning.

She had told Mirta of those experiences, though, and the Fairy of Pumpkins caught the pensive look on her sister's face. "So we're agreed?" she asked, deliberately changing the subject, "We'll investigate together?"

"A simple theft is nothing for the Guardian Fairy's office to be concerned about. I think we should go home, and let the students handle it," said Lucy. "They can report to us when they're done."

Flora looked at Lucy with surprise. "We're already here, Lucy, and I think we should help."

"We've been gone for three days, and it will be another three before we get home anyway," the green-haired witch added. She looked at Ygor. "Don't you need to get back to your shop?"

He sighed. "Yes, actually, I think I do. I've been getting a feeling something's not right at home. I've been ignoring it until now, but I don't think I should any more. I want to go back to the village and call."

"I'll keep him company," said Lucy, snuggling a bit closer.

"We're going to stay and help, Lucy," said Flora.

"But..." said Lucy, looking at her boss.

"Do I have to make it an order?" the Flower Fairy said, tilting her head to one side.

"Fine," Lucy huffed, "But it's a waste of time." She got up and left the fire, disappearing between some boulders. A moment later Ygor got up and followed.

Flora sighed. She really hated having to assert herself like that with someone she considered more than an employee. She looked over at Mirta, who smiled and gave her a 'thumbs up'. That made her feel better.

Meanwhile, the drone overhead overheard everything and sent it on. Of course, it had no idea of the consternation its report was making.

wcwcwc

The next morning they ate breakfast and cleaned up the area. The only sign anyone had been there was the fresh ash and charcoal left in the fire pit.

The wizard took the leaf and headed back to the village, and the remaining fairies and witch watched him go. Mirta took the chance to give her best friend a discreet hug.

"Okay, Trace," said Mirta, at last, "We're ready. Lead on."

The Downlander Fairy nodded and stood still for a moment, feeling for the vibrations from the Chelzan crystal. She located it, and set off at a comfortable pace to the right of the mountain.

As they traveled the terrain changed; the huge boulders around the campsite becoming smaller, and rubble collecting in low spots make footing treacherous. The ground became rocky and was slowly growing higher.

They had to stop more frequently, as Trasundah's energy fell and she needed more rest. She reassured her friends and Flora that she would be okay. "I plan to recharge myself when we find the crystal."

They ate lunch on a flat shelf of rock. Lucy grumbled at the apparent lack of progress, as she could still see the campsite area below.

Finally in the early afternoon they stood beside a wall of gray rock that stretched ahead until lost to sight by a bend in the distance. A path was at their feet, leading along the wall. On their right the ground sloped down at a steep angle, with boulders and upthrusts of rock along the way. It might be possible to climb down, but it would be hard. At the bottom they caught a glimpse of a stream. A fog slowly began falling from above, drifting down and pooling in the valley below until it was invisible to the travelers.

"How are you doing, Trasundah?" asked Flora, touching the girl on her arm.

"I am fine, Guardian, do not be concerned," she answered, studying the way ahead. But Flora saw she was tired.

They came at last to a place where a wedge of rock had split from the wall and lay on the downward side of the path. This gave them a better view above, toward the mountain.

"Hey, is that a cave?" asked Kansa, pointing. Right past the split the trail veered sharply to the right, and there was a darkened area at that point. The path ended not far past it.

"Yes," said Priscilla, "I can feel wind from it."

"I'd guess that's our destination, then," said Elanor, wiping her face with a small towel.

"Ya think?" smirked Lucy.

They continued along the path, looking up as they crossed where the wedge of rock had fallen. But the mountain was shrouded in fog that was drifting down toward them.

Suddenly there was a vibration and pebbles were dislodged from above. The party stopped and exchanged looks. Then a loud rumble started above, getting closer.

"AVALANCHE!" yelled Priscilla.

"Get in the cave, shouted Mirta, pushing Trasundah forward.

They got inside with barely fifteen seconds to spare before tons of stone blocked the entrance. They were trapped.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Everybody okay?" asked Flora, having to raise her voice over the still loud rumble of rubble as it settled. She lifted her right hand and it glowed with a soft green light.

Mirta and Lucy followed suit, with orange and dark green light, respectively.

Kansa, Elanor, Luna and Priscilla all gave answers in the affirmative. Trasundah was sitting on a boulder, the hood of her cloak back, propping her head in one hand.

"Trace?" said Mirta, coming to her.

The Downlander Fairy looked up, and they all could see her yellow skin was even more pale than normal, and she was perspiring heavily. She shook her head, breathing heavily.

"Some- something's wrong," she said, looking farther into the cave, "I can feel the power of the crystals even stronger here, but they are... tainted somehow. I can't draw on their energy."

"I don't understand," said Flora.

"I don't either," was the answer, "There is a very strange feeling I'm getting from the crystal. Never felt anything like it before."

Lucy had stepped past her, peering intently down the dark passage.

"Dark magic," she said, and everyone looked at her. She turned to them. "There is dark magic here. I can feel it very clearly. I'm familiar with Chelzan crystal, but I'm not particularly sensitive to it. I don't know if the dark magic is coming from it or from someone. Mirta, Flora, what do you think?"

The sisters joined Lucy in concentrating from the direction of the power.

"Yes... there's... something there..." said Flora.

"It is dark magic, and I think I've felt it before..." added Mirta. "Not sure why."

"You go on," said Trasundah, "I need to rest."

Luna and Priscilla went over to her, stooping to either side.

"We can't stay here, and you need to come with us," said Luna, taking the tall fairy's arm.

Pri took the other. "Lean on us."

She stood, draping her arms over her Circle Sister's shoulders, but only using them for support. She walked on her own.

Flora and Lucy took the lead, with Pri, Trace, and Luna behind them, followed by Elanor and Kansa, with Mirta bringing up the rear. They followed along the passage for some time. It grew damp and chill, making the Downlander feel better. But she still reported the crystal power had a taint that was growing stronger. There were no side passages.

Ahead of them the passage suddenly widened out and stopped.

"The crystal is right here," said Trasundah, letting go of her friends and stepping forward.

"But it's not glowing," said Mirta, "I don't see anything."

Light flared from the Fairy, the half-witch, and the witch, illuminating the whole area.

The cave was about fifteen feet tall at the center, and some fifty feet across, made of the gray stone of the mountain. In the center was the stolen Chelzan crystal, set up in columns and rows. In the light it was clearly green, but its glow was subdued.

"I can see the taint," said Trasundah. She suddenly swayed on her feet and Pri and Luna grabbed her. They helped her sit down at the cave entrance.

"And I can feel it," said Lucy.

"That's far enough," said a familiar voice. It echoed around the room.

They looked around, and suddenly three people shimmered into sight, set at three points around the room. They were smirking at the Guardian Fairy, her sister, and the Resident Witch.

"That's impossible," said Lucy.

"You CAN'T be here," said Mirta.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Flora.

"Well, believe it!" said Inez.

"We're really here!" said Zee.

"And meeting you for the last time!" said Megan.

"I doubt that," said Lucy, crossing her arms.

"You're trapped in here, and this is going to be your tomb," said Zee.

"Who ARE these witches?" asked Kansa.

"I'll explain later," said Mirta.

"Better do it now; there won't be a later," smirked Inez.

"They're Inez, Zee, and Megan," said Mirta, gesturing at each in turn. "Witches who have been our enemies and..."

"...a minor annoyance..." said Lucy over Mirta.

"...for the last couple of years," Mirta finished.

The three witches glared, and Megan started to say something, but never got the chance.

"We've beaten you every time," said Lucy, "What makes you think this one will be any different?"

"You'll see," said Zee, confidently.

"But you were taken to Light Rock," said Mirta, "How can you be here?"

"You think we're the first to escape?" asked Megan with a shudder.

"That's right, the Trix were broken out by Lord Darkar," said Flora, studying them.

"Enough with the catching up. Explain what's going on here, so we'll know what to tell the police," said Lucy.

"As if," said Inez, waving her hand in dismissal, "But it's only fair you know, since we set it up for you to be here. The volcano that destroyed the maab bean crop was set off by us to get the Guardian Fairy to come see about the local crop and fall into this trap. We hoped you would come with her, but it wasn't that important."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You... destroyed an entire crop as a trap for me?" asked Flora, getting upset.

"The beans are obscure but very useful," said Zee, "It was a long shot, but worth it, since it worked."

"We had other plans if it didn't," added Inez.

"Such as the rock slide?" asked Lucy, jabbing a thumb behind herself.

"Ah, we were hoping it would take out some of you, but it's main purpose was to be a trap," said Megan.

"And you took the Chelzan crystal to lead me into the trap," said Mirta, suddenly making a connection.

"No, actually, that's just a coincidence," said Megan, "We had a separate fate planned for you, but since you're here, why not?"

"Trasundah wants to know what you're doing with the crystal," said Kansa, standing up from listening to the tall fairy.

The three witches grinned.

"Mirta, you caught me taking sokama berry bushes a couple of years ago," said Inez.

"And you and Lucy stopped us from getting the planet devastator on Bekisan," said Megan. "We were going to use it as blackmail to take power here."

"Finally, the three of you stopped us gathering more plants and ruined our business, The Linphea Connection," said Megan.

"So now we're getting our revenge and taking over Linphea at the same time," said Inez.

"With Chelzan crystal," said a skeptical Mirta.

"Right. Your Downlander friend will tell you it's sensitive to all kinds of vibration. Well, it can emit them as well as absorb them. The crystal here has been primed with our magic, and in a few minutes we will cast a spell that will make them send out a vibration on a frequency that will disrupt the bodies of every person on the planet. Everyone will die and leave the plants and animals intact," explained Inez.

"We've taken precautions for ourselves, of course," said Zee.

"Oh, Great Dragon..." said Flora, softly.

"After that it will be simple to stake a claim on this world," she continued, "We will be rich and powerful beyond belief."

All the fairies looked horrified, even Trasundah, who was sitting huddled into herself, weak and perspiring.

Lucy was surprised at the scope of the plan. "Not bad at all," she said with a nod, "But you know I can't let it happen. I live and work here."

The witches held out their hands and magic bolts formed a transparent shield around the fairies and witch.

"That will keep you in one place while we cast the spell," said Megan, "And you will be the first to go, since you're closest."

"Guardian, you're a native, but you have no idea of the power here. You could have transformed the entire Magical Universe in your own image," said Zee. "Instead, we will use it."

"Who... who could have come up with so horrible a plan?" asked Flora, looking at them with wide eyes.

"Oh, that would have been us," said a new voice.

"Meet the leaders of the Coven of the Thirteenth Dead Moon," said Inez, gesturing to their left. Everyone but Trasundah looked at the newcomers.

A man and woman stood there at the entrance to another cave just to the left of where the party had come in. Both were of medium height and build, wearing expensive mountaineering clothes. Both had red hair, the woman's darker than the man's.

Mirta and Lucy gasped in shock.

The half-witch took a step forward. "Mom? Dad?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Not any more, you filthy little traitor," said her father.

Her mom looked on Mirta with disgust. "If you hadn't abandoned your destiny, we would have brought you into the Coven when you graduated."

"And you too, Lucy," said Mirta's dad, "You were always a good influence on her. But it's too late now. You're going to die with our ex-daughter and the Guardian Fairy."

Flora put her hand on Mirta's back, and the half-witch looked at her sister. "I didn't know! I had no idea of any of this!"

"It's okay, Mirta, we'll talk later," Flora replied quietly, rubbing her back gently. The gesture told Mirta Flora wasn't mad at her, which was a huge relief.

"Mikah, Mayla, everything is ready," said Inez.

"Good," said Mikah, nodding, "No point in waiting. I want to watch their bodies explode."

"We'll see about that," said Lucy. Her hands began glowing with black energy that had a dark green edge.

Except for Trasundah, all the fairies transformed.

Kansa leaned over to her friend. "Trase, go back into the cave as far as you can. You can't do anything here."

"I- I will," nodded the Downlander, "As soon as I get some strength back." She was sweating heavliy, and even more pale than before.

"That light show won't do you any good," said Zee.

"Let's find out," said Lucy, and launched a devastating beam of black magic at the barrier. It bulged ouward but held, absorbing the attack. Finally the Witch had to stop.

The witches of the Coven laughed. "That only makes it stronger!"

Flora was concentrating her senses at the entire room, but stopped after a few seconds. "There's no plant life here at all. Nothing for me to work with outside the barrier, and I can't get what I've got with me through it. They planned this trap very well."

"Nothing for me either," said Mirta, "Except for this." She invoked her dark magic and used her power of converting emotions to pictures. A huge snake slithered in from a crack in the far wall by Zee, who screamed and jerked away from it.

"Stop it, before it destroys the crystal!" yelled Inez. She gestured, trying to use her magic to pick up the animal that was now over the edge of the rows.

"It's not real!" said Mikah, "It's Mirta's base power! Ignore it!" He levitated and flew over to the snake, which reared up at him. He kicked through it, disrupting the spell, and it vanished.

"Nice try," murmured Kansa, touching Mirta's arm.

"There isn't enough water for me to do anything," said Luna, desperation in her voice.

"The room's too small for me to create more than a dust devil," said Priscilla. She put an arm around Luna's shoulders and gave her 'other half' a hug, which helped.

While the fairies talked, the Coven's leaders took their places, creating a pentagram around the Chelzan crystal. Trasundah got up slowly and started staggering back toward the entrance, holding on to the wall for support.

"You're all helpless, and now you're going to die!" said Mayla.

"Bye, Mirta! Bye, Flora! Bye, Lucy!" called Inez, and Megan and Zee laughed and waved.

"Pay attention, Witches!" said Mikah, sharply. "Stage one!"

The five Coven members raised their hands toward the crystal and it began glowing a dark, sickly green. Trasundah gave a groan of agony, staggering farther away.

Flora beat her fists against the barrier, but had no effect. "Stop this!" she yelled. "Stop before it's too late!"

"They aren't going to listen now," said Mirta.

"Stage two!" called Mikah.

The glow of the crystal grew brighter, and all seven of the girls in the cave felt an odd sensation start deep within. Almost immediately it grew stronger.

"Let me try something," said Kansa, moving forward.

"Do it quick, whatever it is," said Lucy, stepping aside.

The gray-skinned girl put her hands to the barrier and concentrated. "Entropy!"

"She's breaking down the barrier!" yelled Megan after a few seconds, "I can feel it!"

"Don't get distracted! Stage three!" replied Mayla in a loud voice.

The crystal brightened and the strange feeling grew stronger. Behind them they heard Trasundah groan again and a noise as she fell down, unable to continue walking away from the source of distress.

"Stage four!" said Mayla, weaving patterns with her fingers that the others copied.

Without warning the magical barrier cracked and shattered, the bright shards sparkling as they fell, winking out of existence without harm to anyone.

"She's through!" said Inez.

"Doesn't matter, they'll be dead in a few seconds!" replied Mikah, "Final stage!"

The crystal brightened beyond its natural glow, but was still an evil green. It began pulsating in a rapid pattern.

They all felt the vibration grow stronger within themselves. The sudden feeling overwhelmed their senses and they fell down, reverting to human form. Trasundah did not react as she was already unconscious. Pain started in their cores and they knew the end was on them.

But then Elanor raised her head. Quiet, shy, sweet-natured Elanor staggered to her feet and lurched forward, doing her best to ignore the vibration within that was already threatening to tear her apart. She leaned against a rock for a few seconds, watching the faces of the witches as the glow from the crystal made them all look even more evil. All sported huge smiles, perhaps thinking of the power they would have once the planet was theirs.

She raised a hand and gestured, sending her base power of Bad Luck into the crystal.

There was a bright flash of green, and the Coven members screamed as one. The glow was very bright, and everyone closed their eyes and turned away from it.

As the glow faded the vibration within did too, and after some ten seconds was gone. The cave was completely dark and silent.

"Is... is everyone okay?" called Flora, breathing heavily.

She got five responses in the affirmative, even if they were more groans of discomfort than anything else.

"I'll check on Trase," said Luna. After a few moments she reported, "She's alive."

"Can anyone make some light?" asked Lucy, gasping for breath.

It took some concentration, but Flora finally managed to make a ball of light that flew overhead. It slowly grew in size and brightness until they could all see each other.

"Where's-" said Mirta, and Flora waved a finger toward the open room and the ball followed the command. They all watched as the light ball flew to the center and grew brighter. Then they gasped.

All five of the Coven members had been turned into Chelzan crystal, standing in various poses. They glittered green along the edges, just as the natural crystal had. But it was no longer glowing internally as it had been, nor were they.

"Elanor?" asked Mirta, turning to her friend.

The brown-skinned Fairy stared. "I... I just sent out a wave of bad luck magic. I had no idea what would happen."

"Good job," said Lucy, approvingly, "You've taken out our enemies permanently."

"But I didn't intend this!" exclaimed Elanor.

Lucy shrugged. "The spell they used had this outcome as a possibility. They cast it correctly and it was working. All you did was shift the chance it would fail. It comes to the same thing; they did it to themselves."

Elanor sobbed, tears starting to fall.

Lucy looked at her. "We were going to die, along with everyone on the planet. You stopped them, and they'll never be a threat to Linphea again. You should be proud."

Mirta came over and hugged Elanor, and everyone else clustered around her. She looked at her best friend, who gazed back with a bland expression.

"You're right, Lucy," said Elanor after a bit, "I'll never be proud of this, But I accept it as being for the greater good. Thanks."

It took some time, but everyone recovered to some degree. Their energy was low, but they were able to investigate the aftermath.

Trasundah knelt by the crystal, which was cold and dead. She shook her head. "All ruined. There is no chance of recovering any of it. This will hurt trade in Downland."

"But there's still crystal left there," said Mirta.

The Downland fairy reached out and touched the nearest spire. A 'ping' sound was heard clearly by everyone, and a new vibration was set up. It passed from crystal to crystal, growing in strength.

"What's going on?" asked Kansa, taking Elanor's arm.

"Residual vibration left over from the spell," said Lucy, "She set it off when she touched the crystal."

The hum grew louder as the vibration was passed back and forth through the rows of crystal, which stayed dark. Without warning, the five members of the Coven shattered as one, the shards being thrown around the cave. The crystal quickly followed, and within seconds there was only dark green sand left on the floor of the cave.

Everyone gasped.

"And that," said Lucy with a smirk, "Is that."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Fairies and Witch followed the other passage and found a comfortably appointed cave with an exit designed to look like part of the cliff.

Part of the equipment was an old radio transmitter that they experimented with until they found the frequency of the Linphea police. High-speed craft were sent, and arrived within an hour.

People around the world felt the vibration, but it never reached fatal levels. Trasundah theorized there was not enough crystal collected to do so, or the effect needed more time to build, but they would never really know.

When asked, the Downlander Fairy said triggering the vibration that shattered the Coven really didn't bother her. Downland had enemies that Magix had no idea of, and war was not unknown to her. That coven had declared war on Linphea, and lost.

Despite the very sensitive scanners the police used, no trace of the coven members could be found in the sand and crystal shards, not even their DNA. They were officially listed as missing.

As they approached the ship that would take them back to Linphea's capital, Flora put an arm around Elanor. "Are you okay?"

The Fairy of Bad Luck looked at the Flower Fairy. "Actually, yes, I am. I'm not happy with what happened, but it's the nature of my power. They were trying to kill us and everyone else. They got what they deserved."

Flora nodded. "Yes. The irony of their fate should be a lesson to anyone who does evil."

wcwcwc

They found Ygor and added him to the passengers, the transport leaf put in a hold for the trip. He had felt the vibration very strongly, but it only made him sick to his stomach. He sat next to Lucy during the trip to the village. After returning the leaf to the village they headed home.

Both Lucy and Flora were concerned for Mirta. She had received several shocks today, and even though they had disowned her, Mikah and Mayla were still her parents. They both approached her, but the half-witch said she needed some time, and she would talk to them when she was ready, she promised.

Despite that reassurance, all her friends kept an eye on her.

wcwcwc

Back in the capital, the Guardian Fairy, the Resident Witch, and the students went to the building and reported to Faragonda back on Magix. Palladium and Griselda were there as well.

They gave a thorough report, and Faragonda promised to contact the Downland king and let him know the fate of the crystal. Trasundah stopped her, though, saying it would be best if they heard it from another Downlander.

The Alfea headmistress gave them the next several days off to recover, and Mirta was especially glad to be reunited with her family and best friend. She hugged her adoptive parents and younger sister hard, crying all the while. Rose spent as much time with her as she could, away from school.

Kansa was happy. She had discovered that the power she had hated so much really was useful to a fairy. Flora also helped by pointing out that decay happened in forests as well, to remove old, dead plants and animals to make way for the new. She told the ashen-skinned girl to come see her after graduation. Kansa, star-struck, said she would.

Luna and Priscilla were a bit upset their powers hadn't been useful in defeating the coven, but Flora pointed out that hers and Mirta's had not been either, and they were Enchantix fairies.

"It's part of being a circle," said Flora, "If one fairy isn't suited for a job, another can step up. I learned that being part of the Winx Club."

Trasundah was still weak, so she took Ygor up on his offer and got a new crystal from his shop. A jeweler put it in a silver holder with a silver chain, and after that the Downland Fairy felt much better.

"What about the crystal you left with Palladium?" asked Priscilla.

Trase shook her head. "I don't want it back, with the residual transport spell energy in it. I'll ask him to destroy it."

The student fairies explored the city, declaring it to be beautiful and being envious of Mirta. Trasundah complained about it being still too warm and bright, and wanting to go back to the cave, but they all knew her well enough to realize it was just her sense of humor showing.

Mirta spent time with Brannan, time she wouldn't give details of, but gave a soft smile at the memories.

Parallel to that, Lucy spent time with Ygor and also would not divulge what went on.

It turned out the feeling of something wrong Ygor felt was from his cousin, who had come back to run the shop for him. The Chelzan crystal had started acting strangely, and he had gotten odd sensations from it. But that stopped at the same time the plot was foiled.

wcwcwc

On the night before they were to return to Alfea, Mirta took Lucy and Flora aside. They went to her room to talk in private.

"Guys, even though they hated and despised me, I saw my birth parents die. I've been trying to figure out how I feel about it," she said.

"So, how DO you feel?" asked Flora, reaching over and putting a hand on Mirta's.

"I still don't know," she answered, "Devastated, happy, sad, ecstatic, in mourning, nothing at all... I've been through all of those. How SHOULD I feel?"

"That's not a question we can answer," said Flora, "You have to work through it yourself."

"I wouldn't worry about," said Lucy, "I'd take it as it comes. You got your revenge and didn't have to lift a finger."

Flora glanced sharply at the witch, a gesture Lucy caught. "Try this, then," she added, quickly, "If you had stayed a witch, we would both have become members of that coven, and met the same fate."

"Yeah, that's right..." said Mirta, contemplating the new thought. "That actually makes me feel better..."

"And you had no idea they were leaders of a coven?" asked Flora.

"No, none. They never spoke of business around me, and I never asked," was the reply.

"Y'know, it should also be a relief knowing those three witches won't pop up unexpectedly and try to kill us again," said Lucy.

"Uh huh," nodded Mirta, "But that's not a fairy attitude. Fairies respect all life, and are saddened by its loss."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Lucy, waving a hand dismissively, "But if it will help you get back on track, you should keep a witch's attitude about it."

"Mirta, however you decide to handle it, you know I'll be there for you," said Flora.

"Both of us," said Lucy after a beat.

Mirta looked up at her sister and best friend. "Thank you." She smiled at them, realizing once again the wonderful life fate had brought her to.

wcwcwc

The next day it was time to return to Alfea. The six students would go back via the transfer station and take the bus from Magix.

Everyone involved was at the station, giving goodbyes. This included Ygor, Brannan, Rowan, Ivy, and Rose.

Lucy was friendlier and less formal to them now, classifying them as allies.

Mirta gave her parents and sisters strong hugs, saying she would be back at semester break. She also reassured them she would be okay. It would take time, but she had studies and her friends to occupy herself with. She would be all right.

Finally everything was said and done, and with a final wave, Mirta's Misfits left Linphea for Magix.

Ygor walked with Lucy and Flora until he needed to change direction back to his shop. Flora stepped away and did not look at them saying goodbye, a courtesy Lucy appreciated but would never acknowledge. Brannan stood beside Flora and did the same, and a minute later he left them for the police station

As they walked back to the Guardian Fairy's office building, Lucy broke the silence.

"Sigh. I'm really going soft," she said, "I don't think any Witch has ever had as many friends as I've got."

"Do you see it as a bad thing?" asked Flora.

"I'm not sure, actually," she answered, "Hadn't really thought about it until now."

"You want to know how I see it?" asked Flora.

The tall witch shrugged.

"You're a full Witch, powerful, subtle, and dangerous," said the Flower Fairy, and Lucy stopped walking and stared at her. "It's in everybody's best interests to be friends with you. You add spice to our lives, as well as a different way of viewing things. You expand our capabilities and knowledge, and take the lead when needed."

Flora looked at her friend. "It may not be the Trix, but you are a part of our group."

Lucy put an odd expression on her face while she thought about that. Finally she shrugged and grinned. "Good enough."

And Linphea's Guardian Fariy and its Resident Witch turned and headed back to the office. Enemies vanquished, their futures looked brighter than ever.

The End

Author's Note: This is likely to be the last one in this series, but if my Muse gives me an inspiration for another, I'll listen.


End file.
